The Crowned Prince of Hell
by KuroNezushi
Summary: Sebastian's a half demon half human being the son of Satan,he always knew he wanted to be the next king of hell,when his father sent him to earth,he meets a human named Ciel that makes him reconsider everything,as problems presents themselves,Sebastian is going to have to surpass these challenges and then make a choice. Is he going to choose Ciel over the throne?Or Power over Love?
1. Prologue

"Your father wants to see you" said the maid. Her master got up from his chair and walked to his father's throne.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Yes Sebastian, sit. There is something I want to talk to you about."

Sebastian sat down on a red chair next to the throne. "As you already know, as my only legitimate son, you will have to take my place on the throne someday."

"Yes Father, I know. I will be honored to take your place once you are gone."

"I know that son, but listen, it is a big responsibility to take on as the new King of Hell. I want you to be sure that this is what you want. Contrary to popular belief I am not purely evil, that's why I want you to know that there are other options available. As you know, your mother was mortal, making you half demon, half human. What you may not know is that I once was just like you."

"You were?" asked Sebastian, intrigued about his father's past.

"Yes and my father presented me with the same option that I'm presenting you right now. You can decide to become the next King of Hell and fully embrace your demonic side, which means giving up on your humanity, or you can fully embrace your human side and begin a new life on earth leaving your old life behind and giving up your demonic side."

"I already know I want to be the next king Father." Sebastian stated. His father sighed. "Listen son, I'm going to tell you a story. I had the same reaction when my father gave me these options as well. I thought I knew what I wanted, but my father insisted I go to earth a try and living like a human for a while so I could make a better decision. For some time I hated earth and was more than ever convinced that I wanted to rule the underworld, but then I met your mother and changed my mind." His father said, pausing to clear his throat.

"I don't understand Father, if you chose life on earth how are you here now?" Sebastian asked.

"I first chose life on earth, having fallen in love with your mother, we stayed together for a couple of years, and then we had you. Your mother died in childbirth and that's when I changed my mind and made the choice of giving up my humanity, because I couldn't see a life on earth without her. So I took you, and raised you here. Now what I want you to do is, go to earth and live there for 4 human years, do everything that a human 18 year old is supposed to; only then will you make the decision on whether you want to stay on earth or rule here." His father stated.

Sebastian stood up, "Father with all due respect, I do not wish to go 4 years on earth, can't I just go a month?" His father pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaled and exhaled before answering. "No, Sebastian, you are going for 4 years, you will leave tonight. I have already made all the arrangements so you will be able to live comfortably."

"But-"

"It is not up for discussion, now go before I lose my temper."

"Yes, Father." Sebastian replied, bowing in front of his father before leaving.

 **~So, that was the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to read chapter 1, thank you for reading my story~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ciel poured himself another cup of Earl Grey while looking through the morning paper.

"Ciel, are you listening to me?" His mother, Rachel, asked. The young Phantomhive didn't even bother to look at his mother; he took a sip from his tea and turned the page.

"How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?" asked Rachel, attempting not to lose her temper over her son's rudeness.

"Until you and dad get back together."

Rachel sat down in front of her son. "Ciel, honey, I know this divorce is pretty hard on you but your father and I are not going to get back together."

"Yeah because you drove him away."

"This divorce is not entirely my fault."

"Yeah right." He replied before finishing his Earl Grey and leaving the table. He came back down a few minutes later with his backpack and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked his mother standing up.

"To school, where do you think I'm going?" Ciel spoke annoyed.

"I know that darling but I'm not ready to take you yet."

"Alois is picking me up."

"Oh okay, have fun today at your university tour."

Ciel turned around and left without even saying goodbye. As Rachel Phantomhive watched her little boy walk out, she sat back down on her wooden chair and started crying.

"You're late." Ciel said as he entered the car of his best friend, Alois. The platinum haired boy took off his sunglasses and looked at his best friend, he looked angrier than usual.

"What's up with you? Why are you so angry this early in the morning?"

"It's nothing." said Ciel as he looked out the window.

"Come on you can tell me." Alois said as he took as sip of his iced coffee before starting to drive to school.

"It's my mom, I hate that she got custody of me, why can't I go live with my dad ugh I hate it, she drives me nuts."

"You can't imagine what I'd do for my mother to be alive and be able to escape my dad, you should enjoy being with her while you can, you won't be able to do so forever." Alois spoke gently.

"I knew you wouldn't get me."

Neither of them talked after that. They soon made it to school. When all the students had arrived, their teacher escorted their class to the bus they were going to take to visit the Oxford University.

Alois complained the whole way there, telling Ciel how he was hungry and didn't even want to go in the first place, saying that he was only going for his best friend. Ciel didn't want to go either, he was only going because of his father. When Ciel would grow up he was going to inherit the family company. His father Vincent Phantomhive owned the Funtom Company which was a sweets factory and he wanted his son to learn business management before handing him the company.

They arrived at Oxford University after 2 hours of riding the bus with their fellow classmates, they did the tour of half of the university and at 12h the teacher told everyone that they could take a break for lunch but should regroup at the entrance in an hour to resume the tour. Alois started running towards the cafeteria, dragging Ciel along with him.

"If I get an asthma attack I will kill him." cursed Ciel as he did his best to keep up with his best friend. He was so concentrated on following Alois that he did not notice the tall man who was walking in front of him until it was too late and he was sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked the man Ciel run into, offering his hand to help Ciel get up. He glared at the man and got up without his help. Alois who had witnessed everything came running back.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized in Ciel's place and quickly took Ciel by the arm and dragged him away.

"Let go of me, you know I hate being touched" said Ciel pushing away his friend's arm.

"Sorry." mumbled Alois "Ciel that guy was totally checking you out"

"Nonsense, I bet he was only staring at me because I am a freak with an eyepatch."

"Believe me Ciel, I know that look and it wasn't a look of disgust, it was quite the opposite"

"Whatever, let's just hurry up, I'm starving."

When they arrived to the cafeteria they were pleased to notice that it was a buffet with all kinds of food. Alois chose lasagna and Ciel pizza, as they had started eating, Alois noticed the tall man from earlier, he was sitting at a table not far from theirs and he could see how the man was staring at Ciel.

The man had red eyes and black hair, he was really handsome. The crimson eyed man was sitting next to a white haired guy with a snake on his neck and sitting in front of him was a red-haired person, he could not see if it was a boy or a girl because he was only seeing their back

After they finished eating, Ciel and Alois exited the cafeteria and went to the entrance to meet with their classmates to continue the tour.

 **-Greetings Everyone~ Here is chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it, I just started collage so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter but I'll do my best to do it as soon as possible! Thank you for reading my story!~-**


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian was walking in the direction of the cafeteria where he was going to meet his friends, when suddenly something hit his back. He turned around to see it wasn't something but someone. A blue haired boy was sitting on the floor, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a grey cardigan and a black short coat on top of it all. He had dark blue knee length shorts with tall brown boots, his right eye was covered with a black eyepatch, his left eye was deep blue. It was the first time Sebastian saw a human being so stunning.

"Are you okay?" He asked the teen, offering him his hand to help him get up. He glared at him and got up by himself. At that same moment another boy with platinum hair and ice blue eyes dressed with a black and white striped t-shirt with a grey cardigan on top of it, black pants and vans came running towards the other boy.

"I'm so sorry" apologized the platinum haired boy taking his friend by the arm and ran away.

Sebastian arrived at the cafeteria and sat down with his two friends, he quickly spotted the blue haired human and his friend two tables away. There was something about him that was different from other humans, there something in him that intrigued Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan are you listening to me?" Grell pouted.

"Hello~~?" Grell singsonged to Sebastian again, waving her hand in front of the demon's face.

"He is looking at the eyepatch boy, Emily says" said Snake. He was a white haired guy with golden eyes, he had the ability to talk to snakes, he was really shy and only talked through his pets, he was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants. His snake, Emily, was around his neck and his other snake, Wordsworth, was around his left arm. Grell had green eyes and long dark-red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which were accessorized with a chain with skulls. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a red coat on top of it, red pants and red high heels.

"Sebas-chan,listen to me~" Grell repeated.

"What is it Grell?" Replied Sebastian annoyed.

"Finally you are answering me. Why do you keep looking at that brat?"

"There is something about him."

"The only person you should be interested in, is me, we have next period free, why don't we go back to my room and I'll let you do dirty things to me. AHHH~ only thinking about it makes me excited, come on what do you say, Se-bas-chan~" Grell said placing her hand on Sebastian's arm.

"I thought you were seeing Will, says Wordsworth" after hearing that, Grell shot a glare at Snake, she was going to argue with the snake lover when Sebastian got up and left.

"Oi Sebas-chan~ where are you going?" Sebastian didn't answer, he was too busy following the blue haired boy and his friend, he wanted to meet him. He followed them to the library.

"This is our last stop before you can have the rest of the day off so please bare with me here students" said the teacher. "This Library was founded in 1602, it is one of the oldest libraries in Europe with over 11 million items, it is the second biggest library in Britain-" spoke the tour guide. The demon's eyes followed the young boy who went to explore the library instead of listening to what was said; he smirked as he found his new center of interest on the tip of his toes to reach a book.

"Fuck, why do I have to be so short", Sebastian's smirk grew wider as he heard him curse. He walked over to where he was and handed him the book.

"Here you go." he said with a mischievous smile.

"I didn't need your help, I had it under control." The teen responded as he ripped the book from the man's gloved hands.

"Sure you did." said the demon with a sarcastic tone. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand to the boy. He received no response. "I've never seen you around before, are you a freshman?" He asked, trying to get some information out of the teen.

"Not yet but next year I will be." He said looking at his book.

"Oh, so you are still in high school?" he asked intrigued, even though he already knew the answer to his question. The boy nodded in response.

"Are you liking the university so far?"

"It's alright I guess," he paused "Wait, I've seen you before. Aren't you the guy who I ran into earlier?"

Sebastian chuckled before answering "Yes I am indeed."

"Are you a stalker or something?" the boy asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, it's merely a coincidence that we ran into each other earlier. I saw you needed help that's why I came over here."

"Well I don't need help anymore so If you'll excuse me." the boy said making his way past the demon.

"So you admit you needed help earlier." said Sebastian with a smirk. The boy only glared in response before turning away.

"Wait, would you at least give me your name?" Asked the man in a desperate attempt to make this conversation last longer.

"It's Ciel. Now will you leave me alone?" and as he said that he quietly walked away.

'Ciel huh? What an interesting name...' He thought, as he watched him walk away.

 **~Greetings people, here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to chapter 3, Thank you so much for all your lovely comments** **, for the people who asked about Claude, he will appear soon even though at first his story with Alois will be more of a background story but do not worry, their story will have a bigger role later on so please be patient! Thank you all for reading my story!~  
**


	4. Chapter 3

"Where have you been?" asked Alois as soon as Ciel came back.

"I was looking for this." he said showing the book to his friend

"You know you can't take that back with you right?"

"I know, I'll borrow it for the day and return it when we leave" and with that he went to borrow the book.

"I met someone while you were gone" Alois said as Ciel came back with his book.

"Is that so?"

"Yup, his name is Claude, he is in his last year here, we exchanged numbers, see?" He said enthusiastically showing the number on his phone.

"Claude Faustus" Ciel read out loud.

"Our tour comes to an end, feel free to spend the rest of the day how you please but come back to the bus at 18h sharp so I can bring you back to the school, if there are students who don't show up at 18h they will be left behind" said the teacher.

"Awesome" exclaimed Alois "I'm going to text Claude and see if he wants to have a drink with me."

Ciel sighed, well that would give him more time to read his book.

Half an hour later he and Alois were sitting in a laid back pub on campus. As soon as Alois saw Claude his face lit up.

"Ciel, this is Claude, Claude, this is my friend Ciel" Alois introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel" said Claude with a smirk that gave Ciel shivers down his spine.

"Hi." he replied opening his book and beginning to read. After a few minutes a bartender came to take their order. Claude and Alois ordered alcohol, Ciel asked if they had cake or tea but the bartender replied they didn't but that the campus had a coffee place a few blocks down where they served tea and things to eat.

"Alois, I'll go check this coffee place out, text me when you are done here." He said before going. Fortunately for him it wasn't far away. He got there and sat in a booth as far away from other people as possible. He ordered a strawberry shortcake and a cinnamon tea. While he waited he took out his book and started reading.

Sebastian who was in the same coffee shop had spotted Ciel as soon as he entered. He wanted to approach the boy, it was definitely destiny that they met again but he didn't know how to do it without making him look like a creep. He decided to just go for it and talk to him.

Ciel who was enjoying his book saw a shadow block the light on his novel, he raised his head thinking it would be the waiter with his order but instead he saw Sebastian Michaelis.

"Are you following me now?" He asked dryly.

"Not at all, I was here first but when I saw you come in I thought I would come over here and talk to you."

"Well as you can see, I'm busy"

"Wouldn't you prefer talking to a human being instead of reading your book?"

"No, I hate all human beings." He responded thinking that would make Sebastian go away.

"Well you're lucky that I'm not such a thing" he said with a smile on his face as he sat down in front of him. Ciel sighed and closed his book.

"So, how old are you?" Asked Sebastian

"I'm seventeen, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

The waiter came with Ciel's order before Sebastian could ask him another question. He wanted to know more about him, like why was he wearing an eyepatch over his right eye but he wasn't going to ask, he had the feeling that it wasn't knowledge that he would be comfortable to share with a stranger.

"What's your last name?" He decided to ask instead, the young boy knew Sebastian's, it was only right that he knew his as well. Ciel finished chewing on his piece of cake before answering. "It's Phantomhive." the boy expected to hear a gasp from the man like every other person who met him did when they learned he was the only heir of the Funtom company, but it never happened. Instead he heard the man say "it's a nice last name", he was so surprised he had to ask. "Why didn't you gasp?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked not understanding what the boy was talking about.

"Why didn't you gasp when you heard my last name?" He repeated himself as he took a sip from his hot tea.

"Why should have I gasped? Are you a celebrity or something?" Sebastian was more confused every second. That question made Ciel's eyes widened, he was so surprised that the man hadn't heard of his father's company, he had never heard of a person who didn't know it but it didn't bother him that the man didn't know, he was kind of relieved to be honest, he hated that people tried to be nice to him just because they knew he was rich.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or something" said Sebastian not longer after seeing how Ciel's eyes widened at his question.

"You didn't offend me, to be frank I'm kind of relieved that you didn't know." he said taking another sip of his tea. "My father owns the multi million dollar company, Funtom. It's a sweets company, they sell all kinds of candy."

"I understand how I've never heard of it, I hate sweet things" said the demon.

"How can you hate sweet things, they're the best" Ciel replied putting another piece of strawberry shortcake in his mouth.

"Is that a strawberry shortcake?", Ciel nodded "It's my favourite." he stated

"I make a killer strawberry shortcake, I had to make one for my friend Grell's birthday and everybody told me it was delicious and asked me to do it again. I could make it for you sometime if you want." said Sebastian

"Who said we are going to see each other again?" Ciel asked as he finished his cake.

"I don't know, I have a feeling that tells me we are." he replied with a soft smile. They talked for a few hours, Ciel didn't feel weird around Sebastian like he normally does around new people.

An agonizing scream interrupted their conversation. "Sorry, new ringtone." Ciel apologized as he saw Sebastian's surprised face.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ciel asked as he answered to the unknown number.

"Ciel! It's Alois, my phone died so I'm borrowing Claude's, why didn't you call me to tell me what time it was?!"

"What time is it? Why should have I done that, you told me you'd text me."

"I know but I was having such an amazing time that I forgot what time it was, it's 19h30."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Our teacher told us the bus was leaving at 18h, and I just checked the entrance with Claude and it's gone. What are we going to do Ciel? How are we getting home? I asked Claude if he could drive us but he doesn't have a car."

"Oh crap, uhm we could take a taxi?"

"It's a two hour drive Ciel, taxis are not cheap and I didn't take more than 20£ thinking I wouldn't need more cash and I already spent it all on food and drinks."

"Shit, me too I only have 10£ left. Uhmm I don't know what we can do, but meet me at the coffee shop and we'll figure something out."

"Okay I'm close so I'll be there in a sec." said Alois before hanging up. Ciel sighed before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong Ciel?" Asked Sebastian

"The bus that took us here left at six."

"Ciel!" yelled Alois running towards them, when he reached the table, he took a moment to catch his breath before sitting down next to Ciel, you could tell he had been running.

"I didn't understand how you could have forgotten to check the time but now I can see why" he said looking at Sebastian. "Aren't you the guy who Ciel pushed earlier?" Sebastian chuckled "Yes I am, I'm Sebastian Michaelis nice to meet you"

"Alois Trancy the pleasure is all mine, so, are you interested in Ciel? If you are please ask him out, he's single and I can tell Ciel's also into you." He said glancing at his best friend who was blushing.

"N-no I'm not" Ciel yelled.

"Don't listen to him, trust me he's into you, he wouldn't be sitting here with you if he wasn't, he hates meeting new people."

"I kind of figured that out" said Sebastian with a grin.

"Sh-shut up, don't talk about me like I'm not even in the room Alois." He said shooting his friend a glare which Alois responded to by sticking out his tongue.

"Talking about more pressing matters, how are we getting home?" Asked Alois once more

"I could call my dad and ask him if he could pick us up, he will be pissed that we missed the bus though.I hope he isn't in a meeting" Ciel said as he began taking out his phone.

"I could drop you off? I have a car." Suggested Sebastian

"Yes please" said Alois happily at the same moment that Ciel replied "No thank you."

"Oh come on Ciel, we need to get home and you know I can't be out past 10h otherwise you know what my father will do, please Ciel" he said with begging eyes. Even though Ciel hated the idea of going in a car with a perfect stranger like Sebastian, he didn't want his friend to be in trouble, he knew Alois's father beat him on daily basis, he really didn't want to give the man another reason to beat his friend so he sighed and nodded to give his approval.

Sebastian's car was a dark grey Audi RS7. Ciel wanted to go in the back but Alois told him to go in the passenger seat. They had made half of the way when Sebastian remembered he didn't have an address to drop them off at, he looked at Ciel to ask him but saw he had fallen asleep, his face pressing against the window, he looked beautiful.

"Alois, where do I drop you guys off?" He asked

"Drop me at school, I have to get my car, give me your phone so I can give you the address." Sebastian unlocked his phone and gave it to Alois.

"I'll also write the address to Ciel's house so you can drop him off and his cel number, ask him out on a date he may not say yes at first but don't give up, he really needs someone good in his life, I don't want him to be alone now that I'm starting to go out with someone." He said giving Sebastian back his phone.

"How do you know that I'm a good person, I could be a serial killer."

"I don't know, I'm just good at reading people" he wasn't good at reading people, he really wasn't.

"Why did you say you didn't want him to be alone? Doesn't he have other friends?"

"Nope, Ciel is antisocial, he really hates people, I'm the only person he has accepted in his life, well he kinda had no other choice, I followed him around everywhere in middle school, at first he didn't want to have anything to do with me but after a while he just gave up and we became friends, we've been inseparable ever since. " said Alois with a chuckle

They didn't talk much the rest of the way until they reached the school, Sebastian wanted to ask more about Ciel but didn't think it was right to obtain information from his best friend, it was better to ask him personally.

"Thanks for the ride" Alois said as he got out of the Sebastian's car as they arrived at school.

"No problem, take care."

"Thanks, you too, don't do pervy stuff to Ciel, if you touch him I'll kill you."

"I won't don't worry, bye."

"Bye" said Alois as he closed the door and walked to his car. His car was a purple Maserati, Sebastian disapproved of the color but that aside, the car was nice. Ciel made a noise and moved a little but was still asleep. Sebastian took of his coat and covered Ciel with it so he wouldn't be cold. He registered Ciel's phone number in his cel and looked at the address Alois had written into his notes, he put the address into his GPS and started driving.

"Ciel wake up." Sebastian said pushing him gently.

Ciel's eyes shot open. How long had he fallen asleep? He didn't even realize. He quickly pushed Sebastian's hand from his shoulders as he started to feel his muscle tense.

"Don't touch me." He spoke harshly

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to wake you up, I had no intention to cause you discomfort." Sebastian said. Ciel could see Sebastian's sincerity in his eyes.

"Where is Alois?"

"I dropped him off at his car a while ago", Ciel looked around recognizing that he was in front of the gate of his manor.

"I'll be going now, thank you for taking me home, it was very kind of you." Ciel said as he handed Sebastian's coat back to him and opened the door of the car.

"You're Welcome, it was my pleasure" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Bye Ciel."

"Bye" Ciel said before closing the door.

 **Greeting Everyone~ Yaay Sebastian and Ciel had a real conversation in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading my story and for your comments, if you have anything question don't hesitate to ask me in the comments!~ Also here is my tumblr, feel free to follow me if you want to :D kuronezushi (dot tumblr dot com, I don't know why this website doesn't allow links, it's frustrating** **)**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	5. Chapter 4

"So how was your date with Claude yesterday?" Ciel asked Alois as they were jogging behind their entire class. Everyone of their classmates had already done 4 laps around the football field, Ciel and Alois were at their 2.

"It was amazing, he cooked dinner for me and then he asked me to be his boyfriend, of course I said yes immediately."

"You said yes? But you've only known him for 2 weeks Alois."

"I know I know, but I feel like I've known him since forever, I really like him Ciel, I think he may be the one" Alois said as he smiled thinking of his new boyfriend Claude.

"Alois, everyone is the one with you." Ciel sighed.

"I know I've said that about my previous boyfriends but it's really different this time."

"Again you say that every time" Ciel said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Shut up" yelled Alois hitting Ciel on the arm.

"Phantomhive, Trancy, Less chit-chat more running" yelled their gym teacher.

As the teacher saw that the two teens weren't going to start running any time soon, he made his way towards them and said "If you two don't start running I'll have to make you fail my class."

"I can't run faster than I'm already doing, if I do I could have an asthma attack" Ciel stated.

"I don't care Phantomhive, you run now or I fail you, simple as that."

Ciel glared at his teacher before answering "You can't force me to do anything. Do I need to remind you who my father is? If he so much hears that you put my life in danger he will have you fired and he'll make sure you'll never find a job ever again in your pathetic little life, so if I were you I would reconsider your words." Ciel spoke coldly.

"You little- that's it, you're having detention today at 4h. I don't care who your father is, you will not disrespect me I am your teacher, now leave, before I change it to a month of detention."

Ciel glared at his teacher before leaving with Alois.

"He is so getting fired." He commented to his friend who chuckled at his words.

It was 4h30 when Ciel entered the classroom where detention was held, inside the classroom were 2 boys, one had black hair and brown eyes, he looked younger than Ciel, the other boy looked about his age, he had turquoise blue eyes with strawberry-blond hair clipped back with five red bobby pins, two on his right and three on his left.

"Leave your cellphone in that box, you will have it back at the end of detention." Stated the teacher in charge, Ciel did as he was told and went to take a seat a desk away from the strawberry-blond haired boy. He took a book out of his backpack and started to read.

"Hey pssst" "Pssst" Ciel looked at his right and saw the blond boy at the desk next to him, apparently he had moved from his previous seat to one closer to Ciel's.

The young Phantomhive sighed "What?"

"Hey I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny." He said happily

"I'm Ciel" replieed the teen while he looked back at his book

"So what are you here for?" Asked Finny "I threatened the gym teacher." Answered Ciel frankly.

"I broke one of the water fountains, but to be fair it was an accident, water wouldn't come out so I tried to punch it so it would work again but I didn't control my strength and I broke it" Finny said in a sad tone, Ciel couldn't see his face, he was too busy trying to concentrate on his book.

"I see you are reading, you must really like literature. I'm really bad at it, I think I'm gonna fail the course, I asked my brother Bard for help with my homework but he wasn't good at it either so I asked his girlfriend May-rin for help, she helped me a bit but it wasn't enough to help me understand."

Ciel sighed visibly annoyed by Finny, he didn't want to talk to anybody, all he wanted to do was read in silence, fortunately for Ciel, the teacher soon made Finny shut up.

The two hours went by pretty quickly to Ciel's taste, not that it bothered him but he liked having some quiet time to read. He got in his black Lexus 350 and drove back to his manor.

"I'm home" Ciel announced as he stepped in. The maids greeted him by bowing. He took of his shoes and went to his room, he put his car keys on his desk and his backpack on the floor, he then laid down.

"Ciel may I come in?" Asked his mother as she knocked on the door. "Yes, come in" Ciel answered.

"Go to bed early today please, because tomorrow your two aunts and your cousin Lizzie are coming at 10 in the morning."

"Okay Mother." Ciel sighed, he didn't want to spend time with his cousin Lizzie or his aunt Francis, but he looked forward to see his aunt Angelina, she was his favorite family member.

Sebastian was walking on campus, it was Saturday morning, he sat on a bench trying to decide what to do with his day when he heard someone calling his name, he turned around and saw Alois Trancy. Alois was wearing a green button up shirt, black booty shorts with black knee boots with a purple coat on top of it all.

"Hi Alois, what are you doing here?" Asked Sebastian curious of knowing if the blond teen was in company of a certain blue haired boy. Since they had met, Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about the delightful young boy but even though he had the teen's phone number for two weeks now, he couldn't find the courage to text him, he would always say to himself that he would do it later but each day the later never came.

"I'm here to see my new boyfriend. Hey why haven't you texted Ciel yet? I thought you were into him?" The blond boy asked cutting right to the chase.

"I am, I want to text him but I haven't gotten the time to do it yet." he lied "and how do you know I didn't text him? Did he say anything about wanting me to text him? " added the demon.

"Well I told him I gave you his number and I asked him if you had texted him a few days ago but he said you didn't, he didn't seem to be bothered by the idea of you texting him though. You should text him now, you have time as I can see, plus I know that if you text him right now he will definitely respond." Said Alois

"How do you know that he will respond?" Asked the crimson eyed men as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ciel is in a family reunion right now and he will do anything if it can make him not talk to his relatives so, if you text him now I bet he will gladly talk to you." Alois looked at his cell phone and added " I have to go, nice to see you again Sebastian, text Ciel now, I will ask him about it when I get back from my date, you better have texted him by then, byeee" he yelled as he walked away.

 **~Greetings everyone! I hope you all had a good weekend, mine as hell because my phone got stolen on the bus and I didn't have a password so whoever took it has access to all my things and it scares me also I'm poor af right now so I can't buy a new phone :( anyway, I hope you liked chapter 4, if you could leave a nice comment telling me what you think of it or the story so far it would be great, It'd really make me happy! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, see you next time~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**~A/N: The parts in bold is when they are sending text messages, enjoy~**

Ciel was sitting at the garden table, talking with his aunt Ann when he heard a high pitched voice screaming behind him. "CIIEL~"

"Shit" he cursed. He looked at his aunt with a pleading look that was saying 'save me'

"Sorry can't save you this time kiddo." His aunt Ann said as she chuckled before getting up and going inside the house.

Lizzie came running towards the Phantomhive boy with her arms wide open. She hugged him for a second before he pushed her away.

"How many times did I tell you not hug me Elizabeth?"

"Almost as many times as I told you to call me Lizzie."

"Ugh fine, Lizzie, happy now?" He said as he sighed.

"Yes very, but I would be happier if you hugged me once in a while, after all I'm going to be your wife soon"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Again with the wife thing? What will it take for you to get that our mothers did that stupid promise to marry us when we were little while they were drunk, plus we are cousins we can't get married."

Their moms and Their Aunt Ann appeared behind them. "What are you talking about?" Asked Francis, Lizzie's mom.

"Mommy, Ciel says we will never get married." She whined to her mom.

"That's nonesense honey, I made a pact with your Aunt Rachel that you guys will get married, right Rachel?", Ciel's mom nodded.

Ciel couldn't believe his ears, his family was crazy. "Mom, you know I will never marry Lizzie, I could list you a million reasons why it is wrong but the first reason is because I'm not into women."

"What is he talking about Rachel?" His Aunt Francis asked

"It's nothing Francis, Ciel is trying to convince me that he is a homosexual" she said as she rolled her eyes before looking at her son "Will you stop saying that out loud, it has been a year now, when will that ridicule phase pass?!, I bet it's that kid Alois Trancy that put weird ideas in your head, you really should stop frequenting him." His mother told him as she was getting angry.

"Leave Alois out of this. It's not a phase, it's who I am."

"Ciel please stop with that nonesense right now, it is no time to make a scene, now if you will please step inside, lunch is ready." His mother, His aunt Francis and Lizzie went to the dining room, Ciel stayed behind with his Aunt Ann.

"Everything is going to be alright kiddo, your mom will accept you sooner or later" she said with a soft smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

"I don't think she ever will, why can't she be more like you." Ciel said looking at his hands. His aunt didn't answer, but she was in the verge of tears. Ciel was like a son to her. She put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him a bit. His aunt was one of the few privileged people who Ciel didn't felt like his skin was on fire whenever they touched him. The other people among that list were his father, his mother and Alois. But because his best friend was too clingy and would always hug him, Ciel had to tell him that he couldn't stand being touched by him, even though it wasn't the case.

He and his aunt went to join the family lunch inside. They were half through the meal when Ciel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw he had a new text from an unknown number.

 **+446283986766:**

 **Hi Ciel, it's Sebastian Michaelis, how are you?**

Ciel quickly added the number to his contact list under the name of Sebastian Michaelis. Alois had told Ciel that he had given the man his number, Ciel didn't really mind because he had a pleasant time talking to the raven haired man, but 2 weeks had passed since they had met and the man had never texted him, Ciel just assumed he never would. To be frank, Ciel had thought a few times about the man over these two weeks.

 **Hi Sebastian, I'm okay I guess, how are you?** He answered.

 **I'm fine, ugh I've been so busy with my studies, finally I have some time to relax.** Was the man trying to justify why he took so long to text him? Ciel thought.

 **Oh that must have sucked to be so busy, what is your major?**

 **Yeah that sucked, my major is Law. What are you doing today?**

 **Law? That's cool. Ugh I'm at this boring family meeting, I wish I could get out of here.**

"Ciel what are you doing? Are you using your phone at the table?!" His mother asked him "How many times have I told you not to use your phone when we are eating, it's rude." She added.

"Probably as many times as I've told you that me being gay isn't a phase but you don't listen to me so why should I?" Ciel responded annoyed.

"For heaven's sake, stop with this gay thing, I'm starting to lose my patience."

"Why can't you just accept me for who I am?!" Ciel snapped

"Because that it not who you are" his mother answered. Ciel couldn't stand it anymore. "I hate you" he yelled as he got up and walked away.

"Ciel Phantomhive come back here this instant!" His mother yelled but he didn't listen. He put on his shoes and went to the garage. Once in his car he looked at his phone.

 **Hang in there~** Sebastian had answered him.

 **Hey what are you doing right now? Wanna meet up somewhere? I left the family reunion, got in a fight with my mother...** Ciel wrote.

 **Sure, there is a coffee on main street, wanna meet there in 20 minutes?** Sebastian asked

 **Sure, let's meet there, see you in a few.** Ciel wrote back.

20 minutes later Ciel arrived at the coffee place where Sebastian had suggested to meet up. He went inside fearing that he would be too early and that it hadn't given Sebastian enough time to get there but he assumed that if Sebastian had suggested the place, it meant he was somewhere close by.

As he entered he quickly spotted the raven haired man sitting at a booth. He had a white button up shirt with black skinny jeans. He looked really handsome.


	7. Chapter 6

Sebastian saw Ciel as soon as the boy entered the coffee shop, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt, on top of it he was wearing a blue coat. His left side of his hair was styled back only leaving the right side of his bangs covering almost entirely Ciel's black eyepatch. Sebastian waved at Ciel as he walked towards the booth.

"Hey." Sebastian said as Ciel sat down.

"Hey." Ciel answered back.

"I like your hair." Sebastian said in an attempt to get rid of the awkward silence. Ciel didn't answer, Sebastian wasn't sure if he had even heard him, he could tell something was bothering it about the fight he had with his mother?

"So, what happened with your mother?" Sebastian asked, Ciel lifted his head towards Sebastian.

"We got in a fight" Ciel mumbled, he didn't want to tell Sebastian about his problems but he need to talk about it to someone and Alois wasn't available right now and there was something about Sebastian that told him he could trust him. "I hate her, she is always trying to change who I am, why can't she just accept me?" Ciel spat angrily, letting his emotions get to him. Sebastian looked at him with a questioning look, not really understanding what Ciel was talking about. Ciel sighed and decided to explain everything from the beginning to the crimson eyed man. But first he would need a drink, his throat felt dry. He gave a sign to the waiter who immediately came.

"I would like to have a piece of the Forêt Noire and a cup of Earl Grey please" Ciel said as he quickly took a glance at the menu in front of him

"Very well, anything for you sir?" The waiter asked to Sebastian who nodded before answering. "I'd like a cup of Darjeeling please."

"Very well, I'll be back shortly with your orders" the waiter said before leaving.

Ciel continued with his story, he told Sebastian about how he had told his parents he was gay last year, how his father had accepted it, his aunt Ann had accepted it as well but his mother insisted on taking it as a joke. He told him how his mother and his Aunt Francis made a drunken pact when he and his cousin were little to marry them once they would be 18, and how they still believed it was a good idea, he had told Sebastian how he cared about his cousin Elizabeth but how it irritated him to know she believed the lie that they would one day get married and how it annoyed him that she couldn't get it through her head that he hated being touched. As he finished his story the waiter came back with their orders.

"It must be hard what you are going through, but I'm sure that if you give your mother more time she will eventually accept you, I'm sorry if I can't give you very good advice on mothers, I've never known my mother so I don't really know what it feels like to have one." Sebastian said

"I'm so sorry" Ciel said.

"It's okay, I don't really mind" Sebastian answered.

"Why do you hate being touched?, I remember you also mentioned it last time."

"I-I" Ciel began but couldn't get any words out of his mouth, he was just getting to know Sebastian, he wasn't ready to tell him about that part of his life. As Sebastian saw Ciel's discomfort he said "You don't need to tell me about it if it makes you uncomfortable"

"Thanks" Ciel said as he sighed relieved.

They spend a few hours talking until it began to get dark outside.

"You should go home Ciel, your mother must be worried" Sebastian said

"I don't want to go home tonight, I'm going to call Alois to see if he got back from his date to ask him if I could stay with him." Ciel said as he excused himself from the table to make the phone call.

"Hello, Ciel?" Alois spoke

"Alois, are you back from your date yet?" He asked

"Yeah, Claude just dropped me off a few minutes ago, why?"

"Can I stay at your house tonight? I got in a fight with my mom." He explained

"Sure."

"Thanks, I'll be at your house in half and hour" Ciel said as he hung up.

"Alois says I can spend the night at his place" Ciel informed Sebastian as he sat back down.

"Listen" Sebastian began "I had a nice time today, and I would love to take you out on a date." He said

Ciel's cheeks heat up "A-A date?"

"Yeah, but if you are not interested, it's okay I would understand." Sebastian said, looking at his gloved hands.

"No, that's not it, it's just this is all very sudden, we've only talked twice since we met." Ciel said

"But isn't that the sole purpose of a date? To get to know each other better?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I-I guess." Ciel said

"Then, would you like to go on a date next Saturday?" Sebastian asked again

"I can't next Saturday" Ciel said "It's my weekend at my Dad's but we could go on a date on Friday, you could pick me up from school and then drop me off at my Dad's?" Ciel suggested

"Sure, that sounds perfect" Sebastian said with a smile.

After what felt to both of them like 5 minutes but was in fact half and hour, it was already time for Ciel to go, so Sebastian accompanied him to his car.

"So, see you on Friday, bye Ciel" Sebastian said

"Bye Sebastian." Ciel answered as he got in his car and left.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Trancy manor. He texted Alois to tell him he had arrived. His friend got out and made Ciel come inside.

"Father, my friend Ciel is going to spend the night" Alois said as they passed by the living room where an old man was sitting in the sofa, reading a book.

"Evening , Thank you for having me" Ciel said politely. The old man only hummed in response. The two boys quickly went up to Alois's room.

"So, what happened?" Alois asked as he sat down on his bed, Ciel sat next to him as he explained how they got in a fight.

"I seriously can't believe she said that, I get why you ran away, but if that was like 5 hours ago, where were you all this time?" Alois asked

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Sebastian texted me while I was in my family reunion, we were talking when I got in the fight with my mom and when I walked away I didn't know where to go so I asked him to meet me at a coffee shop and we've been there until a few minutes ago."

"I knew it, I knew you were interested in Sebastian, ohh I'm so happy for you Ciel" Alois said as he clapped his hands in joy.

"I-I am not interested in him, he is merely a friend." Ciel said as he blushed

"Yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Alois asked with a chuckle

"I'm not blushing." Ciel said. "Could I take a bath?" He added

"Sure, there is the bathroom, take as long as you need " he pointed at a door next to his closet, where he quickly took out a black shirt and some sweat pants and handed them to Ciel who thanked him and went in the bathroom.

He let the water run as he was undressing himself, he then took his eyepatch off and went into the bathtub. He stayed in there an hour before changing into the clothes that Alois had given him, arranged his hair so it would cover his right eye, and went back to the bedroom.

"Did you enjoyed your bath?" Alois asked, Ciel nodded. He saw that Alois had changed too, he was wearing some shorts with a white t-shirt.

"You don't mind if we sleep in the same bed do you?" He asked

"No, I don't mind" Ciel said as he put his clothes, along with his eyepatch on the floor next to the bed, before climbing in the bed next to Alois.

Alois turned off the light.

"Good Night Ciel" he whispered

"Good Night Alois" Ciel whispered back.

 **~Chapter 6 is here yaay! I hope you liked it guys!~ I saw this questions on tumblr and I'm going to post them here, if you want to know more about me you can send me a number and I'll answer lol (im bored :P)~**

 **01:** **tell me the truth, what made you start liking the person you like right now?**

 **02:** **what on your body is hurting or bothering you?**

 **03:** **what was your last thought before going to bed last night?**

 **04:** **what are you listening to?**

 **05:** **what's something you're not looking forward to?**

 **06:** **where do you think your best friend is right now?**

 **07:** **have you kissed anybody in the last five days?**

 **08:** **favorite song ?**

 **09:** **kiss on the first date?**

 **10:** **is there one person you want to be with right now?**

 **11:** **are you seriously happy with where you are in life?**

 **12:** **is there something you would like to say to someone?**

 **13:** **what are three things you did today?**

 **14:** **would you rather sleep at a friend's or have them over?**

 **15:** **what is your favorite kind of gum?**

 **16:** **are you friends with any of your ex boyfriends/ girlfriends?**

 **17:** **what is on your wrists right now?**

 **18:** **ever liked someone you thought you didn't stand a chance with?**

 **19:** **does anyone have strong feelings for you?**

 **20:** **are you slowly drifting away from someone?**

 **21:** **have you ever wasted your time on someone?**

 **22:** **can you do the alphabet in sign language?**

 **23:** **how have you felt today?**

 **24:** **you receive £60 without any reason, what do you spend it on?**

 **25:** **what is wrong with you right now?**

 **26:** **is there anyone you're really disappointed in?**

 **27:** **would you rather have starbucks or jamba juice right now?**

 **28:** **why aren't you in 'love' with your last ex anymore?**

 **29:** **how late did you stay up last night and why?**

 **30:** **when was the last time you talked to one of your best friends?**

 **31:** **what were you doing an hour ago?**

 **32:** **what are you looking forward to in the next month?**

 **33:** **are you wearing jeans right now?**

 **34:** **are you a patient person?**

 **35:** **do you think you can last in a relationship for three months?**

 **36:** **favorite color?**

 **37:** **did you have a dream last night?**

 **38:** **are you wearing jeans, shorts, sweatpants, or pajama pants?**

 **39:** **if someone could be cuddling you right now, who would you want it to be?**

 **40:** **do you love anyone who is not related to you?**

 **41:** **if someone liked you right now, would you want them to tell you?**

 **42:** **do you like meeting new people?**

 **43:** **are you afraid of falling in love?**

 **44:** **ever self-harmed or starved yourself?**

 **45:** **has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?**

 **46:** **have you ever felt like you weren't good enough?**


	8. Chapter 7

Ciel woke up, he looked at the bedside table to take his phone, to look at the time, but it wasn't there, instead there was a picture of a 10 year old Alois. Next to him there was a young boy, he must have been 6 years old, he had brown eyes and orange-red hair. Both boys were smiling, hand in hand. Luka; that was the name of the boy, Ciel remembered. He remembered Alois telling him about his deceased little brother.

He got up and searched through his clothes for his cellphone, once he found it, Ciel saw that the digital clock was indicating 10:23 am, he had 6 missed calls from his mother. He sighed and went back to bed with his phone, he thought about trying to go back to sleep but it seemed hopeless so instead he decided to text Sebastian so he could thank him again for the lovely evening he had spent yesterday, then he started playing a game of Chess on his phone as he waited for Alois to wake up.

Sebastian got out of the shower, he was late for work, it really was unlike him to be late, as he opened the door he cursed as he saw Grell standing in front of the him.

"Why are you here? Did Snake let you in again?" Sebastian sighed as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Yup Snake let me in, I wanted to scare you as you got out of the shower so you'll drop your towel in shock and I would get to see your beautiful naked body but you are already dress so..." Grell pouted, "By the way while I was in here waiting for you I saw you got a text from a certain 'Ciel Phantomhive', who is he? Don't tell me he is the brat from the other day, why do you keep insisting on making me jealous Se-bas-chan~?" Grell teased as she layed down on Sebastian's bed.

"Did you get in a fight with Will again?" Sebastian asked as he picked up his cellphone from his desk to answer to Ciel.

"How did you know we had a fight?" Grell asked, widening her eyes in shock.

"I've noticed that every time you flirt with me it's because you got in a fight with Will, so what is it about this time?" Sebastian asked, putting down his phone before putting his black gloves on, next he put on his socks and black combat boots on.

"He doesn't want me to sing at the festival, he knows it's my dream to become a singer and still he won't let me do it, there are a lot of agents that are going to be there, it may be my chance to get discovered but Will is against it, so we screamed at each other and I left" Grell explained in an over dramatic kind of way.

"Well if you want my advice, you should still sing, he's your boyfriend not your mother, he doesn't own you, you can do whatever you want." Sebastian said as he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"I know he doesn't own me Sebas-chan but I love Will and I don't want to upset him by doing it behind his back"

"Well, you should talk calmly about it with him, explain how important it is to you and if he truly loves you he won't stand in your way." Sebastian said with a smile before adding "Now if you want to keep talking please accompany me to my car, I'm late for work." And with that, they both left the room.

"But what if I explain to him but he still says no?" Grell asked

"Well if that happens, then you should think about leaving him, don't stay with someone who can't appreciate you, plus I've heard you sing and you are really talented, it would be a shame if you didn't sing at the festival." Sebastian said as they got to his car.

"You really think so Sebas-chan? Thank you, thank you~" Grell said jumping and hugging him. "I'm going to talk to Will, good luck at work~" Grell added before leaving, her long red hair floating with the wind as she started running.

"You're late Michaelis, that's unlike you" His boss commented once Sebastian got to the tattoo parlor.

"Yes, I'm sorry boss, it won't happen again." Sebastian said as he went behind the counter. Sebastian hated his job but it was the only place that would hire him when he got to earth almost 4 years ago, well aside from fast foods but he couldn't work at a place where he had to use or be around salt. You see, demons are allergic to salt, however they can eat it if it's in cooked meals.

Sebastian sighed, this was going to be a long day.

At 5h Sebastian got a text, he was hoping it would be Ciel, they had talked for a while after he had got to work but then Ciel said he had to go and stopped texting him, unfortunately for Sebastian it wasn't Ciel, it was Snake.

From: Snake

Just got to the dorm, was going to feed my snakes, do you want me to feed Kuro or will you do it once you get here?

To:Snake

You can feed Kuro, I still have a while here, thanks.

Sebastian thought about his precious little angel waiting for him at home. Kuro was Sebastian's black cat. He had rescued him from the streets when he had just started going to university, Sebastian's obsession for these creatures was crazy, whenever he would see a cat on the streets he had to stop and pet it, in fact, before meeting Ciel, it was the only thing he liked about earth.

As Ciel got home, he stayed in his car to think for a while, he was worried about Alois, the way his father had started to yell at him without apparent reason and when Ciel announced it would be best if he went home, Alois looked at him as to beg him not to leave him alone with his father, he looked frightened. He ran his hand through his navy hair before tightening the knot of his black eyepatch before stepping out of his car.

"Ciel, oh my god where have you been?! I've called you so many times, I was so worried." His mother Rachel said as soon as he stepped in the Phantomhive residence. Ciel didn't respond, he tried to make his way to the stairs when his mother grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room" He said

"Ciel can we please talk, we can't keep fighting like this." His mother spoke gently

"I don't think I can, I see the look on your face whenever I say I'm gay, that's the look I see in everyone's eyes when they see me on the streets just because I'm wearing an eyepatch, but I don't care if some stranger looks at me like I'm some kind of freak but coming from my mother, it's just.. too painful. " he said trying to hold back his tears

"I don't look at you like you are a freak" Ciel turned around to face his mother before adding "You look at me like I'm some monster, some horrid beast, you say you don't look at me that way but there it is again, this look. Like I disgust you." His voice cracking as he pronounced the last words.

"You don't disgust me, Ciel honey, it's just, it's not normal to be this way, it's wrong."

"Don't give me that 'it's wrong' crap, you say being gay is wrong but incest isn't?!" He yelled, not being able to hold his tears in any longer

"Those are two different things, but maybe if you tried to be with a girl it would help you get rid of those homosexual thoughts of yours."

"Get rid? You make it sound like it's a sickness, it's not something I can get rid of mother, I was born that way."

"Don't say that, you weren't born that way, maybe it's because of what happened, maybe if I take you to a psychiatrist they can help you."

"You are not serious mother?! This has nothing to do with what happened that day. It's not like I'm a different person, I am still the same, I am your son, shouldn't you want for me to be happy?

"Of course I want you to be happy Ciel. You are my son and I love you but it's just-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Ciel cut her off.

"It's just nothing, if you can't accept me for who I am then I can't stay under the same roof as you."

"You can't leave, I won't let you."

"You can't stop me mother, now please if you'll excuse me, I have to pack my bags." And with that he turned away from his mother and left to his room.

Once he got to his room, he took most of his clothes and shoved them into a suitcase, he then put his computer and his charger into his computer bag. He also took his phone charger, his school supplies and his backpack. He then walked over to the bathroom and packed his toothbrush, hair brush and some other toiletries he needed. With all his bags in hand, he went downstairs. He didn't see his mother but he could hear her cry from the kitchen, he opened the front door before leaving without saying a word.

He drove for a while, trying to figure out where he could go, he couldn't go to his dad's place, he would send him right back to his mother but he couldn't go stay at Alois's because the blonde's father wouldn't allow it; and suddenly it hit him, he knew where he could stay. Once he got there, he took all of his bags and went to knock on the door.

Sebastian was laying on his bed reading a book with his cat Kuro sleeping next to him, when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. It was almost 9 o'clock, he wondered who it might me. He looked across the room to see if Snake was still awake so he could go and answer the door but he wasn't. He sighed before putting his book down and getting up. As he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Ciel stood outside the door, the tip of his right shoe smacking against the concrete floor in impatience. He knocked on the door once again only to hear a familiar voice yell "I'm coming! one second, jeez." The door opened to reveal his aunt Ann in a towel, water dripping from her wet red hair.

"Ciel? What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"I need a place to stay" he said

She bit on her bottom lip before answering "Come on in kiddo." She moved aside so Ciel could take his suitcase and bags in.

Ciel sat on the couch as she prepared tea while he was telling her why he had to leave his house.

"I can't believe my sister" Angelina sighed as she sat down next to her nephew before handing him his cup of tea.

"So you'll let me stay here until I can convince my dad to let me move in with him?" Ciel asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"Of course kiddo, you can stay as long as you need" she said as she smiled softly. When she finished her tea, she took her cup back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to put on some clothes, then I'll let you sleep, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch" She said

"No Aunt Ann, you sleep in your bed, I'll sleep on the couch, really I don't mind"

His aunt gave him a smile before saying "okay, you're sweet kid, you remind me so much of your father." After what was like a minute she realized she had been lost in her thoughts and memories of Vincent and added "I'll come give you some sheets and blankets in a moment" and with that she left to her room, leaving her nephew as he finished his cup of tea and started unpacking his things.

As Sebastian opened the door he could not believe his eyes, Grell was standing in front of him, her eyes red and swollen, her makeup was smudged and was running down her cheeks, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Grell, what happened?!" Sebastian asked, letting the red-head in

"I think Will broke up with me" she said sitting on Sebastian's bed as she started crying again.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"We were talking about the concert and we started yelling at each other and then I told him about your advice and how I thought that you were right and that's when Will snapped, he became super angry and he told me to get out. I was so shocked I didn't say anything else, I just left." Grell told him as she let out exaggerated sobs.

"Oh Grell, I'm so sorry, but I'm sure Will didn't break up with you, I bet he's on his way right now to apologize to you" Sebastian said as he sat next to his friend, putting a hand on her shoulder to confront her.

"No, he isn't, he doesn't even know where I am, and even if he did, he would never apologize, he is too proud"

Sebastian stood up and said "You can stay here tonight, get some sleep, I have to go take care of something"

"Okay, Thanks Sebas-chan" Sebastian grabbed his keys and opened the door

"Wait" Grell yelled

"What is it?" Sebastian asked turning around to face her.

"Do you have make up remover?"

"Do I look like a girl?" He said with an offended look.

"Oh don't look offended, you paint your nails black, you could also use makeup in your free time"

"I do not paint my nails black" Sebastian said

"Oh please, I saw your hands this morning when you got out of the shower, no need to be ashamed, there is no shame in liking to paint your nails." Grell said looking at her own manicured red nails before adding "I never understood why you wore black gloves all the time, at first I thought that you had a skin condition or something but now I know that it is to hide your nails, what I don't understand is, why do you paint your nails if you're going to hide them underneath gloves, wouldn't it be easier not to paint them at all?"

"Okay, yeah I paint my nails black, now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to take care of" he said before stepping out of the room. Sebastian sighed, it was better to let his friend think he painted his nails black than to have him know the truth, that his nails were black from birth because he was a half demon and all demon's nails were black? No, lying was a better option.

Sebastian parked his car in front of the brown building, as he took the elevator he tried remembering the apartment's number, was it 306 or 308?

He went with his first guess and knocked on the door of apartment 306, the door opened to reveal a tall male with neatly combed black hair, yellow green eyes with rectangle shaped glasses.

"What do you want Michaelis? It not a good time" the man said

"Well, Hello to you too, William." Sebastian said as he made his way past the man and entered the apartment.

"If you're looking for Grell, she's not here." William said.

"I know, she's at my dorm, currently sleeping on my bed because of how exhausted she was, after crying so much. How dare you break up with her?!" Sebastian said as he gritted his teeth.

"What are you talking about, I never broke up with her, I merely said she should leave."

"Well she thought you were dumping her so I suggest you go and talk to her."

"I have no need for any of your suggestions or advices. I've got it under control." Will said

When Will mentioned the advice thing, Sebastian understood everything, Will was jealous of him, that's why he snapped at Grell earlier.

"You know, you shouldn't be jealous of me, even though Grell had a crush on me before knowing you, she loves you more than anything in the world, plus I'm not interested in her, I like someone."

"I-I am not jealous" Will stated. That was a lie, he really was a bad liar.

"Yeah right." Sebastian said rolling his eyes before taking Will by the arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of me this instant!" Will yelled

"Nope, you're coming with are coming back to my dorm with me so you can apologize to Grell. Oh, and bring your wallet, we are stopping for flowers on our way there."


	10. Chapter 9

It was 1 in the afternoon when Alois got in front of Claude's apartment. He looked at his phone while he waited for his boyfriend to get the door. He had 9 missed calls and 3 text messages from Ciel, all texts asked over and over if he was ok, if he needed help. He put his phone away as the door opened.

"Alois? What are you doing here at his hour? Shouldn't you be at school?" Asked Claude as he opened the door, but before his boyfriend could answer he saw something that disturbed him, Alois had a black eye and his left cheek was bruised. "What happened to you?" He added as he let the blonde come in. Alois sat on the couch in silence, thinking of the words he could use to explain to his raven haired boyfriend what had happened to him. As Alois sat on the couch, Claude noticed something different about his boyfriend, he was wearing an oversized sweater and some sweatpants, and if there was something that he knew about his boyfriend was that Alois Trancy would prefer be burnt alive than wear sweatpants outside from his home, and he would most certainly never wear them to visit his boyfriend.

"Alois, why are you wearing sweatpants? What's going on?" Claude asked softly as he sat next to the blonde.

"It was the only piece of clothing I could wear that didn't hurt." He whispered as tears began to ran down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Claude asked confused and worried at the same time.

"It happen again" Alois said between sobs

"What did?" Claude asked once again.

Alois looked up, his ice blue eyes filled with tears. His hands began to shake as he started saying "M-my father... he.." But couldn't finish his sentence. Claude knew that the father of the boy beat him, he had seen a few bruises on the blonde but he had never seen Alois so shaken up about it. As he observed his boyfriend, he thought of a possible scenario of what could have happened.

"Alois, take off your clothes" he ordered, he wanted to see if his suspicions were true, he wished they weren't, how he wished they weren't.

"What?" Alois looked at Claude shocked

"Just do it." Claude ordered once more and without further complaint, the blonde got up from the couch and took off his sweater, he then began to take off his sweatpants as he let out little gaps of pain when the fabric touched his skin.

As Claude looked at his naked boyfriend before him, his stomach twitched. The blonde had handprints like bruises on each side of his hips, some bruises over his torso and some more all over his legs.

"Oh my god Alois" He said as the blonde began to cry.

Once Alois had calmed down, Claude helped him get dressed again and went to the kitchen to make some tea, once the tea was ready he came back to the living room with two cups and handed one to the blonde.

"Thanks" Alois softly said before taking a sip of the beverage.

"You said 'it happen again', what did you mean by that?" Claude asked as he took a sip of his own drink.

Alois sharply inhaled before starting to talk "My parents got divorced when I was 2, my mother remarried but I stayed to live with my father, when I was 4 years old my father raped me, I don't remember how my mother found out but as soon as she did, she took me away and I went to live with her, her new husband and her newborn baby, my little brother. I was happy living with my mother for years, until that day. I was 10 when it happened, Luka, my brother, was 6. My mother had left me in charge of Luka and told us not to go out of the house but Luka wanted to go pick flowers, I told him he couldn't go, that we could go once our mom would be back but he didn't listen. While I was making us a sandwich Luka went outside, he didn't look both ways before crossing the street and a car run him over. I ran outside when I heard the sound of the car brakes. But by the time I had ran to Luka, he was already dead." Alois paused as he whipped the tears off his cheeks. "My mother blamed me of course and a few weeks after Luka's death, she killed herself. After that, my step father took me back to my father's and ever since I came back, he had started beating me, at first it was only when he was drunk but then it was at all time, but he never raped me again, until yesterday." Alois said as he cried again.

Claude took Alois in his arms gently, trying not to hurt the boy and stroked his blonde hair "It's going to be alright, I'm here for you." He said

"Promise me you won't ever leave me Claude" Alois said as he looked up at the golden eyed man.

"I promise you." Claude said as he placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Alois's phone started ringing once again, he cursed as he took out his phone.

"It's Ciel, again."

"Answer him" Claude ordered "he must be worried about you."

"Ciel?" Alois answered

"Where are you? Are you alright?!" Ciel asked at the other end of the line

"I'm at Claude's, my father beat me again, I'm sorry if I left you alone at school but I really didn't feel well, I'm better now all thanks to Claude" The blond said looking up at his boyfriend. "I'll text you later" He then added before he hung up.

"I'm happy to see that you have such a nice friend that cares about you" Claude said

"Yeah, oh now that I remember, by any chance do you know a Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Mm, yes, why? How do you know him?" Claude asked

"Because he is interested in Ciel and I want to know if he is someone Ciel can trust or not."

'He is interested in Ciel huh? Interesting', Claude thought

"Yes, he is a nice guy."

"Okay, cool." Alois said as he got up, in order to leave

"Why don't you spend the night here today?" Claude asked

"I'd love too but I have school tomorrow and I left my bag at home."

"I can go and get it for you"

"But how? My father will never let you in, Claude."

"Don't worry about it, I have my way to get in without your father noticing."

"Thank you, Claude" said the blonde as he smiled at his boyfriend.

 **Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter on Alois, he's one of my favorite characters (my favorite being Grell3) and I thought he deserved a chapter for him alone. My poor baby suffered and it's only the beginning of his miseries, sorry, I'm a bit of a sadist.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think about it and tell me if you want me to write another chapter on Alois' perspective of things.**

 **Leave a comment down below** **and see you next time.**

 **-Kuro~**


	11. Chapter 10

"Bloody hell" Alois hissed as he looked at his watch, "Fuck, I'm so late" he cursed again as he started running through the hallway.

"You're late " the math teacher said as soon as the blonde boy opened the door of his classroom.

"oh my god look at his face, it looks like he got beat up" Alois heard someone say

"Yeah you're right, I heard he got in a fight a few days ago, that's why he didn't come to school."

"Someone told me his father beat him up" Another kid said and at that the blonde snapped "Well, whoever said that let them know they can bend down and kiss my ass." He said, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Alois Trancy, I will not tolerate such language in my class" the math teacher yelled. Alois mumbled a quick apology and went to sit down next to Ciel. He took out a pen and his notebook and started copying what was written on the blackboard.

Halfway through the class Alois groaned as he banged his head a few times against the desk, Ciel sighed at the melodramatic action of his best friend.

"Will you stop that already?!" He spat annoyed "Banging your head against the desk won't make you smarter or make the time pass faster so quit it!"

"Ughh I hate math, I don't understand a thing of this bloody problem, I don't get why we have to learn all this, we'll never use it in real life." spoke the blonde, frustrated

Ciel sighed again as he shook his head in disapproval.

Finally it was the end of the day, Ciel smirked at Sebastian's text, the man had texted him saying that he was waiting for him in the parking lot. _'He's early'_ Ciel thought, he sighed as he looked at the wall clock once again, 4 o'clock, only a few minutes until his class would end.

"Why are you looking at the clock? Do you need to go somewhere?" Alois whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Yes I do."

"Oh my, do you have a date with Sebastian?" Alois half yelled

"Could you lower your voice?! It's not a date, we are just going out, as friends." Ciel said firmly

"Friends, yeah right, why won't you tell me that you like him? I'm your best friend, you should tell me that kind of things..." Alois pouted

"I don't know if I like him yet or not, I've never liked anyone in my life so it's all new to me, I need time to figure out my feelings but don't worry, as soon as I figure them out you'll be the first person I'll tell." Ciel said.  
When the class ended Alois was the first one to get up. "I'm going to the drama club; I have to rehearse more since I've missed 2 days of school, good luck on your date!" He said before sprinting out the door. Ciel put his books away in his backpack before taking his other bag and started walking towards the parking lot where soon enough he spotted Sebastian. The raven haired boy was standing in front of his car, he was all dressed in black; black dress shirt, black skinny jeans with black shoes which suited him very well since he had pale skin.

"Hey" Ciel greeted him as he arrived in front of the man

"Hi, I didn't know you wore a uniform, it looks great on you." Sebastian said with a smile

"O-of course I wear a uniform, it's a private school after all, and we have to dress properly so we won't be mistaken with commoners."

"A simple thank you would have been enough" Sebastian said as he laughed.

"CIEEEEL" a voice yelled behind them. Both boys turned around to see a tomboy girl run towards them, she had brown hair, a single blue eye; the other was covered by her bangs.

"Ciel" She said once more, pausing to catch her breath before speaking again "Did Alois come to school today?" She asked

"Yes, he should be in drama club already, he left as soon as class ended." Ciel answered emotionless.

"Oh fantastic, thank you, bye" She said with a big smile. Ciel nodded in response, immediately she turned around and left.

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked intrigued.

"Her name is Doll; she is in Alois's drama club." Ciel replied as he opened the door of the car before getting in.

"I think she likes you" Sebastian stated as he entered the car as well.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Ciel said as he rolled his eyes.

Sebastian laughed in response but didn't say anything.

"Why do you have two bags?" Sebastian asked in order to make conversation once they were on their way to the restaurant.

"I'm going to spend the weekend at my dad's, I told you the other day, remember?"

"Oh right" Sebastian said, now remembering the conversation he had with the teen on their previous date.

After 10 minutes of car ride Sebastian parked in front of an Italian restaurant. As they walked in, he held the door to let Ciel through, he wanted to impress the boy by showing him that he was a proper gentleman.

"Hi and Welcome to our restaurant, table for 2?" A waitress said as she greeted them at the entrance.

"Yes, please." Sebastian answered

"Very well, follow me please." The waitress showed them to their table, fortunately for Ciel it was one at the back of the restaurant. They sat down and Ciel started looking at his menu, all the food looked delicious but what appealed more to him was the dessert section.  
 _'Red velvet cheesecake or Chocolate cake?'_ Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by a blonde. "Hi I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress, are you ready for me to take your order?" she asked.

Sebastian looked at Ciel for his approval who just nodded, he hadn't made his choice yet but he didn't want to make Sebastian wait any longer.

"I'll have the ravioli with meat please and a glass of water" Sebastian said before looking at Ciel.

"I uhm I'll have the Red velvet cheesecake and the chocolate cake first and then I'll also have a plate of spaghetti with meatballs."

"And to drink sir?" The waitress asked

"Oh, right, uhm I'll have a coke please" The waitress nodded before bowing and leaving.

"So, eating dessert first huh?" Sebastian asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Haha yeah, I always eat the dessert first, sometimes I also eat dessert before and after my meal." Ciel said with a nervous laugh.

"Is that why you ordered two different cakes?"

"No, that's just because I had a hard time choosing between these two cakes, so I chose both." Ciel replied.

 _'More and more interesting'_ Sebastian thought

"So, tell me about yourself" Sebastian asks, resting his chin in his hand as he placed his elbow on the table.

"About myself? Uhm, I don't really know what to say" Ciel replied with another nervous laugh. "How about we both ask each other things we'd like to know about the other?" He suggested

"Okay, you go first" Sebastian said

Ciel thought about what he could ask for a minute, "Were you born in London?"

"No, I wasn't even born in England; this year it's going to be 4 years that I'm living here." Sebastian answered

"Really? Wow that's cool, where are you from?"

"Don't cheat; it's my turn to ask a question remember" Sebastian said with a small laugh, "What are you hobbies?" He asked

"I like to read and play Chess, occasionally I also enjoy listening to music and watching movies."

Sebastian nodded, "To answer to your previous question, I'm from somewhere in the south, it's always hot there, you literally feel like there is fire surrounding you."

The waitress arrived with their orders as Ciel was analyzing Sebastian's answer. Both of them stayed silent for a while as they started to eat, that was, until Ciel noticed that Sebastian haden't removed his black gloves.

"Aren't you going to remove your gloves?" Ciel asked as he raised an eyebrow, he was curious as why the man was eating with his gloves on, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Sebastian without them, not once since they'd met.

"I, uhm"

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry, its okay if you don't want to tell me" Ciel added noticing Sebastian's the discomfort.

"No, it's quite alright" Sebastian said with a chuckle, he then began removing his gloves, revealing amazingly pale hands with long and slender fingers with black nails.

"I made a bet with a friend that if I lost a game of poker I had to paint my nails black for the entire year, obviously I lost, that's why I have black nails" Sebastian said, telling the lie he had come up with.

"I didn't want you to think I was weird that's why I never took my gloves off." He added

"Don't worry I don't think it's weird, Alois paints his nails sometimes, he once made me paint my nails dark blue so it's okay" Ciel chuckled

They continued enjoying their meal, casually chatting about their week.

"What, your roommate has 9 snakes?!" Ciel gasped surprised at Sebastian's revelation.

"Yup, I don't know how he makes them fit in our small room" Sebastian said with a chuckle before adding "Speaking of my collage, there is a festival in 3 weeks, a friend of mine is going to sing and afterwards there'll be games and food, so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Really? Fantastic" Sebastian said with a big smile that made Ciel's heart beat faster than ever.

When the check came both Sebastian and Ciel reached for it.

"What are you doing? I'm going to pay the meal" Ciel stated

"No, I'll pay for the meal because I'm the one who asked you out, isn't it supposed to work like that?" Sebastian asked confused, he thought that by now he understood everything about how humans functioned.

"It depends, but seeing how I ordered a lot of food I'd like to pay for it, I would feel bad if you'd have to spend more than you intended to." Ciel responded

"Ciel, I don't mind spending a lot of money, if it's to make you happy it's worth it." Sebastian didn't care for money; he didn't understand humans obsession with it, in hell money held no value.

Ciel felt how his cheeks heat up as Sebastian said those words. "Let's make a deal, I'll pay for today's meal and the next time we got out you'll pay, is that okay with you?"

Sebastian was about to argue but as he heard that the boy thought of going out with him again he just smirked and said "Yes, my lord."

Once Ciel had paid, he gave Sebastian the address for his father's apartment and got in the car.

They arrived at the apartment complex a few minutes later, two men were standing in front of the building's front door.

"That's my dad and his friend Diedrich." Ciel said as he recognized the men while Sebastian was parking the car.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the door?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind meeting my dad?" Ciel asked

"Not at all, it'll be my pleasure" Sebastian answered

"Ciel" Vincent yelled as he waved at his son.

"Hi Dad, Hi Uncle Dee." Ciel greeted once they had made it to the door.

"Hey Ciel, it's been a while" Diedrich said with a soft smile

"Who is this?" Vincent asked intrigued as he looked at Sebastian

"Sebastian Michaelis, nice to meet you Sir." Sebastian introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Vincent stared at the raven's hand for a moment before holding out his own hand and shaking it.

"Mole, I have to go, I'll talk to you on Monday okay?" Diedrich spoke to Vincent as he place his hand on his friend's right shoulder

Sebastian smiled at the friendly nickname that the German man had for Ciel's father.

"Okay, drive safe." Vincent replied.

At that moment, Sebastian understood something about Vincent Phantomhive that he was sure Ciel didn't know.

"I shall also take my leave now, I really enjoyed our evening together Ciel." Sebastian said "It was lovely meeting you " he quickly added bowing slightly.

"Likewise" Vincent replied with a smile before leaving the boys alone

"I really had fun tonight, thank you" Ciel said softly when his father was gone

"You're welcome, I'll be looking forward to our second date"

Ciel blushed madly at the word 'date' "W-who said it was a date?!"

Sebastian chuckled in response before saying "Goodbye Ciel"

"Goodbye Sebastian"

 **Hello Everyone, so this is chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it! For those who saw Kuroshitsuji in eng dub, you'll recognize Alois' "Bend down and kiss my ass" line, I love it so much when Alois says it so I just had to put it in my fic lol~ Who here ships Vincent and Diedrich? I do~~ What did you think about Sebastian and Ciel's date? Tell me what you think~**

 **Leave a comment down below** **and see you next time.**

 **-Kuro~**


	12. Chapter 11

When Ciel had gone up to the apartment, his father asked him if Sebastian was his boyfriend, to which he said no, after that he used the opportunity to ask his father if he could stay and live with him but Vincent's response wasn't a shock to Ciel, he had spent days thinking about every possible response his father could give him but at the end of the day it all came down to the same thing. His father would say no. And he did, he told him he couldn't take care of him to which Ciel argued saying he wasn't a little kid anymore, that he didn't need someone to take care of him 24/7 but that didn't make Vincent change his mind.

To make it up to his son, Vincent took him to a coffee shop where Ciel ordered a cake, one slice to eat in place and what was left of it, to go. The rest of the weekend went on pretty quietly, he and Vincent played chess a couple of times and watched movies together, it was their thing, it had always been.

On Monday he received the results of a chemistry exam he had taken a few weeks ago, which he passed with an A+, at lunch he sat alone because Alois was called by the drama club to rehearse, after school he went back to his aunt's apartment, she wasn't there, of course she wasn't, she had to work late, she was a doctor after all.

He did his homework while talking to Sebastian at the same time. At 9 o'clock Ann came back home, she asked him if he had eaten something, he responded he didn't, that he'd waited for her. She didn't feel like cooking so she ordered some take out, they talked about her day, Ciel's day, his date with Sebastian and then about his weekend, he told her about how he had asked his dad if he could live with him and about his dad's response.

"You could stay with me, I mean, I know I've already let you stay here these few days but I'm talking about permanently moving in-"Ciel cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"It's very kind of you Aunt Ann, but I'm afraid I have to decline you're offer, I'm going to move back home." He didn't know if his aunt had taken pity upon him because she saw how sad he was of not being able to move in with his father, a sadness that he desperately tried to hide but failed miserably, or was it because of her own loneliness? Ciel would never know, but one thing he knew was that he couldn't stay with his aunt, even though he wanted to, he desperately wanted to, but he didn't know if his back could handle sleeping on the couch much longer, and even if his aunt insisted, he couldn't, no, he would never take the bed. He also knew that he had to face his mother at some point, he had to make things right with her, after all she was still his mother and he loved her, even though she perhaps, didn't love him anymore.  
_

Three weeks had passed quicker than Ciel would have imagined, he had made a deal with himself that he would move back home after the festival at Sebastian's collage. His relationship with Sebastian had evolved a little, he felt more at ease with the man, they went on a few dates and each time, Ciel had fun. A week had passed since their last rendez-vous and he had come to the conclusion that he liked Sebastian, he liked him in a romantic kind of way and that scared him, because there were a lot of things in a romantic relationship that Ciel wasn't able to do, at all. How could he explain to Sebastian that he can't hold his hand without his mouth going dry or that he can't kiss him without feeling nauseous…? The more he thought about it, the more it freaked him out.  
Unexpectedly, his phone started ringing, forcing him to come back to reality and out of his thoughts. He sigh as he saw who was calling him.

"What is it Alois? We literally just saw each other at school." He greeted as he answered the call.

"That was 3 hours ago Ciel." The blond replied on the other side of the line

Ciel sighed once again, he wasn't in the mood to talk to Alois "Did you need something?" he asked, getting impatient.

"I think Claude doesn't love me anymore." Alois sniffed. ' _Oh god, please don't cry'_ and then, a sob was heard and Ciel knew Alois was definitely crying.

"Hey, don't cry, what makes you think that?"

"He's been more distant ever since I moved in with him, but today when I got home, it got worse than before, he refused to hug or kiss me and when I asked him why, he acted strange, he didn't answer and said he was going to take a walk, he hasn't come home since, I'm scared, I think he's going to break up with me, oh god I want to die." Alois cried, Ciel wanted desperately to make his friend feel better but he didn't know what to say. He knew how dependent Alois could get, maybe Claude was suffocating and maybe he could handle his boyfriend's clinginess in small doses but, living with the boy maybe was just too much. But, there was no way he could tell his best friend what he thought, not without hurting him and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I don't know what to tell you Alois, I wish I could make everything better"

"I know, don't worry about it, I just needed to talk to someone that's all."

"If something happens, call me alright? You can come stay here with me, my aunt wouldn't mind." He didn't want to think that Claude was going to break up with the boy but, he had to tell his friend that if it were to happen, he would have somewhere to go, he needed to know that he wasn't alone, that Ciel would be there for him.

"I will, thank you Ciel"

"Of course."

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you stay on the phone with me until Claude comes back? I don't want to be alone with my thoughts."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, distract me." Ciel thought about what he could say to distract his friend but ended up blurting out the first thing that came to his mind. "I think I like Sebastian."

"I knew it, oh my god Ciel that's great. When are you going to tell him?"

"No, it's not great it's awful. I could never confess to him, plus I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you stupid or something?!" Alois braked "Of course he likes you, he wouldn't go on dates with you if he didn't, trust me. There is not part of Sebastian's body that just wants to be friends with you."

"Then if he does, why hasn't he said something?"

"I don't know, you'll just have ask him to find out" Alois said with a chuckle

"I already told you Alois, I'm not going to confess my feelings."

"Why not, don't you want to be with him?"

"I… I do Alois, but… I can't. I can't ask him to be in a relationship with me because it would mean not to do anything of the normal stuff couples do and I can't ask him to give up these things for me."

"Oh." After that, Ciel didn't reply and Alois didn't ask him to.

They talked for half an hour before Ciel heard some sounds coming from the other end of the line.

"oh my god, Claude is back, I'll call you later" Alois exclaimed. And with that, he hung up.

Ciel sighed for the hundred time today, if what Alois said was true, he couldn't play games anymore, he had to distance himself from the man, and he had to do it before he got too attached. It was decided, after the festival tomorrow, Ciel would cease all contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian was walking back to his room, and for almost the entire way there, he had been feeling like someone was watching him but now, it wasn't just a feeling, he could sense someone behind him. Just as he was going to turn around, the person spoke.

"My my, if it isn't Sebastian Michaelis" the voice said behind him, a voice he recognized instantly. No, it couldn't be, it couldn't be him.

"Are you going to ignore me? Like you always used to do?" The voice said once again

"Claude Faustus" Sebastian said as he turned around to face the man.

"Why so formal big brother?" He answered with a smirk

"Don't call me that" Sebastian spoke coldly "Just because my father adopted you doesn't make you my sibling."

"You hurt me Sebastian" Claude said as he put a hand over his heart dramatically, pretending to be in pain.

"What are you doing here Claude?"

"I came here to visit you, of course."

"Ha, don't make me laugh, why are you really here?"

"I told you, I came here for you, I missed you." At that Sebastian cringed "I saw you made a few friends, you lived quite a boring life until not long ago, isn't right brother?" he continued

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked not sure to understand what Claude was talking about.

"Well I'm talking about Ciel Phantomhive of course, don't tell me you already forgot about him?" Sebastian's eyes widened at the mention of the boy's name.

"No, you didn't forget" Claude continued as he didn't get a response from Sebastian "how could you forget the boy you are in love with?" Claude said, yellow eyes sparkling with envy.

"I'm not in love with Ciel" Sebastian said

"No need to lie to me brother, as much as I'd like to believe you, I can smell it on you." Sebastian's eyes widened once again in surprise.

"Oh? Could it be that you hadn't realized it yet?" Claude continued "I don't get how you fell in love with that disgusting human but then again his soul smells wonderfully good, maybe that's what attracts you, I recall how he smelled of sin and impureness the day I met him, oh how stupid I am, I forgot you can't smell his soul, you are not fully a demon yet." Claude said with a devious smirk

"You met him?! When?" Sebastian asked

"Didn't I tell you? I have a new pet, he happens to be Ciel's best friend."

"You're Alois's boyfriend?!" Sebastian said horrified

"Aw, jealous? Fear not, he is merely a toy to me, a way to stay close to you but having fun at the same time. Don't worry, you're the only one I'll ever love." Claude said, smirking once again.

Sebastian shivered, "Stay away from me and Ciel and leave Alois alone if you don't want him to find out that you're using him."

"And how do you plan on telling him that without reveling you're true identity?" Claude said with a sinister laugh.

"What do you want from me Claude?"

"Isn't it obvious already? I want you."

"I'll never belong to you Claude." Sebastian spat angrily

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we? Well now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now, it was wonderful to see you, I really missed you. Oh, and before I forget, you'll be seeing a lot more of me. See you tomorrow at the festival, I'm looking forward to ruin your date." Claude answered before disappearing.

 **Hello Everyone, Ciel finally realized he has feelings for Sebastian, Yay!~ Some things about Claude were revealed, what do you think about it? Do you think he really has feelings for Sebastian? then what about Alois, do you think he's really playing him?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment down below** **See you next time!**

 **-Kuro~**


	13. Chapter 12

****TRIGGER WARNING: PANICK ATTACK****

It was 5 am when Ciel got up that Saturday. After waking up at 4 am from his night terrors, he tried to go back to sleep but after staring at the celling for an hour, he decided he'd better get up and start with his day. He had to start packing because today, he was finally going home. He had called his mother the night before after finishing his talk with Alois, he told her he was going to stop by the house before leaving for the festival, which began at 2 pm. He and Sebastian had agreed to meet at the entrance of the university a few minutes before 2. After he finished packing and leaving everything spotless so that his aunt didn't have to clean after he was gone, he went to take a shower. By the time he had showered and gotten dressed, it was 7 am and his aunt was waiting for him with a cup of tea.

"Here" She said handing him his cup "It's Green tea, there wasn't enough Earl Gray to make a cup, I hope it's alright."

"You don't have to worry, it's more than alright." Ciel responded with a soft smile as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"After you finish eating I can help you pack if you want?" Angelina asked

"It's okay Aunt Ann, I already packed, I was actually thinking about going to the house after breakfast." He answered as he bit into a piece of Toast.

"Oh, okay" It looked like she was done talking but after a long pause she continued "You know you're always welcome here right?"

"Yes, I know, thank you for everything Aunt Ann, but you know this isn't goodbye forever right? We are still going to see each other all the time, we are family after all."

"Yes, you're right." She said with a small laugh. Once Ciel had cleared his place, he took his bags and made his way over to the door.

"I'll see you soon Aunt Ann."

"See you kiddo, drive safe." He nodded before turning around, he opened the door and closed it without looking behind him. He got to his car, put the bags in the trunk and quickly got in, started his car and turned the heater on as he started to shiver, he was way underdressed for the season, time flew by so quickly, October was ending in a week, soon it would get freezing, he had to start dressing up more accordingly to the weather if he didn't want to get sick.  
The way home was quick, quicker than he would have expected, once his car parked, he takes out his back and locking the car before making his way into the house. As usual, his three maids greeted him as if he'd never left, he greeted them back and asked where his mother was, one of them responded that she was in the garden so he told the maid to go inform his mother that he was back while he went to put his things back in his room. Once he had left his belongings in his room he went to the garden to greet his mom. As soon as she saw him, she smiled. He sat next to her in a chair. She wanted to hug him after being away from her son for a month but she didn't want to fight again and she knew how he felt about hugs so he just smiled at him.

"I've missed you baby." She said softly

"I've missed you too mom." He murmured, mostly to himself but she heard him anyway.

"I'm so sorry about everything." She said "I think it's time I tell you why your sexuality bothers me so much." She added  
Ciel was really surprised but he didn't say anything, he let her continue mostly because he feared that if he interrupted her now, she would never tell him. "It's not really my place to tell you that but I'm still going to do it." She said before inhaling and exhaling sharply.

"Your dad is gay; that's why it bothers me that you are gay too, it reminds of him and our marriage." She said, her voice trembling.

Ciel's eyes widened "Dad's… gay?!" he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, I really shouldn't be the one telling you this, he should have told you a while ago but clearly he didn't, and I don't want you to think that I hate you, you're my son and I love you, I'm done fighting, so I'm going to try my best to accept your sexuality; I'm so sorry for hurting you for so long." She said with tears in her eyes. Ciel got up from his chair and hugged his mom, the hug was brief but it still made Rachel very happy.

"Thank you mom" he replied once he sat back down. There was a long silence before he dared to speak again, in a tiny voice he asked "Is that why you divorced? Because you found out Dad was gay?"

Rachel nodded "Yes, your father told me he was gay when your grandfather died, he said he was finally free and was able to be his true self. He told me that he loved me, he always had but never like a lover, more like a sister." She paused, she was crying. "When he told me the truth, I realized our entire marriage had been a lie, our entire relationship, everything, so I asked for a divorce. I couldn't bare to be married to him one more second."

"That's why you told me that this divorce wasn't entirely your fault" Ciel stated, he understood it all now. Rachel nodded before adding "You should ask your father about everything, it's not my place to tell you, it's his. I only just wanted to explain to you why I acted the way I did." Ciel nodded again, he wanted to know more but he understood how difficult it had to be for his mother to talk about it.  
They talked some more while drinking tea and eating pie the cook had made the night before until Ciel's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. _**'Alois'**_ read the screen. "Sorry mom, I have to take this." He said before getting up and going inside the house to answer.

"Hey Alois, How are you?" he asked as he accepted the call.

"Ciel, I'm so happy, Claude didn't break up with me, and he explained everything." Ciel listen to his friend speak happily about how Claude said that he was distant with the blond because of what had happened to him that he didn't want to trigger anything by touching him to much or any kind of contact that he didn't want to scare him.

"It makes sense" Ciel said once his friend was done talking.

"and guess what? He invited me to the festival at his college, the same one you're going to with Sebastian."

"Oh, that's great!" Ciel said, he felt relieved that Alois would get to go with him, that way he didn't have to be alone with Sebastian and it would make it easier not to get involved with further with the man.

"Do you want me and Claude to come get you? Or is Sebastian picking you up?"

"We agreed to meet at the entrance a little before 2, so I guess I could go with you guys."

"Perfect!" Alois exclaimed happily "We'll be at your aunt's house at 1."

"I'm not there, I moved back home" Ciel said

"oh right, I remember you telling me about it, I forgot sorry, so how are things with your mom?" he asked

"Don't worry it's okay, they're good, we had a long chat and we're okay now, I'll tell you everything about it in person later."

"Okay, well, I'll call you when were there, see you in a bit" and with that he hung up.

Ciel put his phone back into his pocket and went back to the garden to spend time with his mom. Hours went by very quickly and before he knew it, Alois was calling him telling him they were there. Ciel said goodbye to his mother before leaving the manor. The drive to the college was long, he barely talked the whole way there, Alois spent all his time singing to the songs on the radio, Ciel spent all his time looking ahead of him, through the windshield in order not to get car sick, they were almost there when he noticed Claude's hands, he had black nails, just like Sebastian. 'Fuck' he cursed in his mind, why did everything had to remind him of this man?

Once they got there, Claude parked the car and they all walked together towards the entrance. Ciel spotted Sebastian, he was leaning against a wall, waiting for him. The raven walked in their direction to close the space between him and Ciel, he opened his mouth to greet the younger male when Claude interrupted him.

"Hey Sebastian" He said

"Hello Claude" Sebastian answered, coldly. Ciel looked surprised, he didn't know the two men knew each other, he looked at Alois to see if his friend was as confused as he was but the blond didn't appear to be shocked. His friend noticed his confusion and whispered "Claude told me they had classes together."

Once they had done greeting each other, they walked inside; the whole place looked completely different from last time they were here, there were stands of foods and games and a lot of people already had arrived.  
They walked past all the stands until they reached a huge stage. 'Oh right, Sebastian told me he had a friend who was going to sing.' Ciel thought.

"Sebas-chaan~~" A voice sing-songed from behind, Ciel turned around to see a gorgeous red-head running towards them, she had a black leather jacket with a red blouse underneath with red pants and high heels that matched her long hair; the way it moved when she ran was delightful, she looked like a model seen in fashion magazines. She jumped on Sebastian, hugging him tightly and, as he hugged her back, burring his face in her soft looking hair, Ciel felt a sharp pain in his chest. He felt envious, he wished he could hug the older male just as easily as the red-head had just done but sadly, it was impossible. The two friends separated and Sebastian turned around to look at him. "Ciel, this is my best friend, Grell Sutcliff; Grell this is Ciel." The woman eyed him from head to toe with disgust. "So, this is the famous boy you were so eager for me to meet." She sighed before speaking again, this time to him. "Listen brat" she said pointing her index finger at him, forcing him to back away "If you break my Sebas-chan's heart I will skin you alive."

Thankfully before he had to answer Alois stepped in and introduced himself.

"I'm Alois Trancy, nice to meet you, I love your outfit, it's absolutely stunning!" He said with a charming smile, the red-head instantly became friendlier and stepped aside chatting with Alois about clothes until Sebastian interrupted them.

"What time is your concert Grell?" He asked

"Oh, it's in an hour so we have time to eat something or play some game before it starts, you guys go ahead, I have to wait here for Will." She answered

Sebastian nodded, Alois took this as an opportunity to take Claude by the hand. "Let's go eat something" he said before dragging his boyfriend away, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked after a minute of silence, Ciel who was looking at the floor raised his head.

"Uh, I don't know, whatever you want is fine with me." He said

"Very well, then how about we also go eat something, I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day." The demon said with a small laugh.

They walked to a small stand where Sebastian bought some noodles, Ciel didn't buy anything since he had eaten not long ago. After that, Alois and Claude joined them, Sebastian always got tense whenever Claude would get too close but neither Alois nor Ciel noticed. Alois spotted a shooting stand not far from where they were and decided his boyfriend had to win him something.

"Claude, come on, pleaaaase, I want a giant teddy bear" Alois whined pulling his boyfriend by the hand; Claude obeyed without answering.

"Do you want try this game or do you want to do something else?" Sebastian asked Ciel, he merely shook his head before replying "This is fine."

"Are you alright? You barely talk to me, have I done something to upset you?" Sebastian asked, intrigued, he couldn't think of something he might have done to offend the boy but there were still things he couldn't understand about humans so, it was a possibility.

"Yes of course I am." Ciel responded, Alois came back a few minutes later with a huge bear in his arms.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world" he sang, jumping happily.

"Why don't you go put this in the car?" Claude suggested, handing the blond his car keys. Alois agreed and dragged Ciel along to help him, once both boys were gone, he got closer to Sebastian.

"Did you here, I'm the best boyfriend in the world." He whispered in Sebastian's ear

"Stop it, I'm not in the mood for your games Claude." Sebastian spat angrily

"Oh, such anger, did you have a fight with your lover?" He asked teasingly, when Sebastian didn't reply Claude smirked but thankfully for his brother, he didn't have time to say anything more because Alois and Ciel came back. Seeing that it was almost time for the concert, they made their way to the stage, there were already lots of people so they weren't able to stand close to the podium. Grell waved at Sebastian as soon as she saw him, next to her was standing a tall man, all dressed in black, with black hair and black glasses, the only color he had besides black were his green eyes, a green similar to Grell's.

"Sebastian." The man greeted with a nod

"William." Sebastian greeted back

"Come on, stop being so cold towards each other!" Grell pouted; an announcement was made that the concert was about to begin so, Grell quickly placed a kiss on William's lips and left while screaming "I'm dedicating all the songs to you, my darling!~"

She stood on the stage proudly, electric guitar in one hand, microphone in the other, her red hair shining like flames. "This song is for you Will, my love" she said pointing to where William was in the crowd before starting to sing.

' _Darling, at some point in the future_ _  
_ _I will sleep in your cuddling hug_ _  
_ _and we will even share the same dream._ __

 _I will casually recall and imagine_ _  
_ _from looking at my cup of black tea_ _  
_ _our crimson kiss and rosy secret._ __

 _In this eternity of an instant where we've just met_ _  
_ _I'll start weaving our red string of fate...'_

"Wow, she's a great singer!" Alois yelled as she finished her first song. She started the second one, also dedicating it to William, before starting to play an awesome electric guitar solo.

' _The afterimage floating in the moonlit night_ _  
_ _is my transient black memory._ _  
_ _In a distorting morning of disgrace_ _  
_ _I sail a voyage of corruption…_

 _If it's an unrequited love,_ _  
_ _then at least let us bond in the other world..._ _  
_ _I've been making that wish countless times,_ _  
_ _like a beast hungry for your blood!'_

Ciel was listening to the song when he heard someone say his name behind him, he turned around to find himself in front of Agni. Agni was a business partner of his father, he recalled having met the man once but only greeted him from afar, the man was Indian, he helped export some of Funtom's candy to his home town. He was accompanied by a smaller man, also Indian, he had purple dyed hair and was grinning at him.

"Ciel, nice to see you again" Agni said

"Likewise Agni" Ciel said with a small nod

The younger male said something in Hindi to which Agni nodded before speaking again. "Ciel, this is my little brother Soma, he's a big fan of your enterprise." He said to which Soma nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"It's an honor to meet Ciel Phantomhive!" Soma spoke in a thick Indian accent, his smile never fading.

"Pleasure is all mine" Ciel replied with a polite smile, he thought his nightmare would soon be over, how wrong he was, everything was just beginning. In less than a second, Soma had practically jumped on Ciel, forcing him into a bone crushing hug, he had let his guard down and now he was paying the price. Quickly, Ciel's body started to feel like it was on fire, his heart felt like he was going to explode and he wanted to run away but there was nowhere to run, he was trapped, he couldn't breathe anymore. "St-o..p, l-e..t g..o.." he managed to choke, that's when Soma realized something was wrong and let him go, Ciel immediately fell onto the floor, eyes wide with terror.

"Ciel? Oh my god, what's wrong?!" Soma asked concerned as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, the poor man was only trying to help, he didn't understand that he made everything worse. Ciel started hyperventilating, trying his best to have the man let him go, but no words could get out of his mouth, as the grip on his shoulders tightened, he started to feel dizzy.

"Ciel?!" Soma screamed, thankfully the music had just stopped and Sebastian, Alois and Claude were able to hear the cries for help.

"CIEL!" Sebastian yelled anxious, trying to help the young boy but Alois was quicker. "Don't fucking touch him" He spat angrily, "Everyone, back off, no one can touch him, you'll only make everything worse." He said, glaring at Soma.

"What's wrong with him?" the Indian asked "He has Haphephobia, you idiot!" Alois yelled before turning his attention to Ciel

"Ciel? Hey, it's me, Alois, look at me, your safe, I need you to breath, inhale and exhale." He said softly, Ciel did as he was told and after a while, his breathing went back to normal. He was shaking when he got up slowly. Sebastian looked worried and Claude was smirking, as if he knew something like this would happen.

"Claude, could you please go buy a bottle of water." Alois asked firmly, the older man nodded and left. He walked next to Ciel until they found a spot where they could sit with no people around, Ciel couldn't stop shaking and kept looking at the floor without saying a word. Once Claude came back with the bottle, Alois handed it to Ciel who took a sip from the beverage, almost spilling the entire thing. After a minute Alois spoke once more "I'm going to take Ciel home." He still had Claude's keys so when Ciel got up, he stood up as well and they started walking towards the car, leaving behind a confused and worried Sebastian. In his 4 years on earth, never once had he heard of something called Haphephobia…

Haphephobia also known as (aphephobia, haphophobia, hapnophobia, haptephobia, haptophobia,thixophobia) is a rare specific phobia that involves the fear of touching or of being touched. It is an acute exaggeration of the normal tendencies to protect one's personal space, expressed as a fear of contamination or invasion, and extending even to people whom it's sufferers know well. The reactions vary depending on how much trust the person with haphephobia has with the one he/she is touching/being touch by. Some people are born with Haphephobia, while others may develop it, predominantly after a bad experience.  
Hey everyone, so that was chapter 12, it's finally revealed what Ciel has! I hope you liked it even though my poor Ciel suffered. Grell had her moment to shine so that was great :D The songs she sang are her Character songs, for the ones who don't know them,you really should listen to them, they are awesome! Unfortunately I can't link them because this site doesn't let me *sigh* but the first song is : Kill in Heaven and the song one is : shinkou

 **Don't forget to leave a comment down below to tell me what you thought of it!** **and see you next time~** **  
** **-Kuro~**


	14. Chapter 13

Halloween, it had always been Alois and Ciel's favorite holiday of the year, ever since they were little they would dress up and go trick or treat, as they got older and lazier, they would just buy candy and have a sleep over, they'd watch horror movies all night until they were so tired their eyes hurt and this year was no exception. Alois was dressed as a zombie, fake rotting flesh hanging from his face, he always had amazing make up skills, and his Halloween costumes were always well crafted, making Ciel jealous. Ciel was dressed for the second year in a row as a Demon, he had red contact lenses, red horns and a tail.

"How dare you recycle a costume?!" Alois yelled outraged as he saw his best friend's clothing. "What happened to wanting to make it look like half of your face was ripped off?"

"I didn't have time to practice the make up so I just decided to use the same one as last year, it's not like anyone else beside you will see me." Ciel replied shrugging

They had bought a packet of each candy that was on the market but still most of them were from Funtom, a gift from Ciel's dad to the boys. They were half way through the third horror movie when Ciel's phone rang again, he looked to see who it was before sighing and silencing his movil device.

"How many times has he called today?" Alois asked, mouth full of candy

"10" Ciel responded annoyed by that fact

"Wow! That's a lot!" Alois said once he had swallowed.

Ever since Ciel left the festival last Saturday, Sebastian had started calling and texting him none stop. Ciel was so shaken up when he came back that he went straight to bed, when he was woken up later by night terrors he checked his phone and saw 6 missing calls from Sebastian, the phone calls hadn't stopped since but even though there was a part of him that wanted to answer to Sebastian, to tell the man that he was okay that he didn't need to worry so much, another part of himself convinced him that it was better to ignore the raven, the incident at the festival made him more sure than ever that he could never get too close to Sebastian so, what a better time to cut all ties with the man.

"Maybe if you just confront him and tell him that you don't want to see him again he'll stop calling, but if you keep on ignoring him it'll just make him worry and call more" Alois stated before putting more candy in his mouth, Ciel just listened but didn't answer anything.

"Could you please stop glaring at everyone who makes eye contact with us?" Grell complained to her boyfriend William as they walked, hand in hand, on the campus.

"I told you that singing in that festival was a bad idea, now everyone knows you and can't keep their eyes off you."

Grell laughed, "Or maybe their looking at me because I'm wearing an eighteen century red dress?"

"It's Halloween, everyone dresses up, I doubt it's because of that." Grell rolled her eyes playfully and squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"Remind me again why we have to visit Sebastian on Halloween night?" Will asked, annoyed

"Because, it's his birthday and he's been down since Ciel started ignoring his calls so I wanted to cheer him up." Will nodded but didn't say another word. Suddenly Grell stopped, the door from Sebastian's room opened and he got out, Grell was about to yell his name when the she saw him pull someone out of the room. She looked at Will and placed her index finger on her lips. "Shh", they hid behind a vending machine to try and listen to the conversation.

"I think saw this guy before." Will whispered

"Yeah, he's Alois's boyfriend, Claude, you met him the other day at the festival."

"Who was Alois again?"

"The blond one, he's very sweet and has amazing fashion taste."  
Will nodded, not one hundred percent sure he remembered who Grell was talking about, he had never been very good at remembering the faces or names of people he just met, he had to at least see and talk to them a couple of times to start recognizing who they are. They went back to listen to what the two males were saying.

"Claude I'm not going to say it again, Leave. Now."

"Oh come on brother, you can't spend your birthday alone." Claude said getting closer to Sebastian.

"Don't call me that, I'd rather spend it alone than with you." He answered taking a few steps back only to find himself against the wall, unable to retreat. Claude smirked as he saw that his brother didn't have anywhere to run. He leaned in, closing the gap between them and kissed Sebastian.

Grell who was still watching from afar gasped and quickly covered her mouth, Will remained silent.

Sebastian pushed Claude away and punched him. "Don't fucking kiss me again." He said as he whipped his mouth with his sleeve. Claude laughed but didn't answer, he rubbed his face. Sebastian grabbed the door handle of his room and opened it. He looked behind him one last time before going inside, slamming the door shut in Claude's face. The demon stood in front of the door for a while, hand still on where his brother had punched him, he then let out a low chuckle before leaving.

Grell stayed silent for a few seconds before walking out of her hiding place and started walking towards Sebastian's room.

"Grell, where are you going?!" Will whispered

"To confront Sebas-chan"

"What? No, let's go, it's none of our business."

"Of course it is."

Will sighed in defeat and walked to where Grell was. Once in front of the door, Grell knocked loudly. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing an angry Sebastian.

"Damnit Claude, I told you to-Oh, hey" his face softened once he saw his friend. Grell was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"What the hell is going on?!" She yelled, the demon looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, we saw you with Claude." She yelled once more and Will only nodded.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, now care to tell us what's going on?!" She said never lowering her voice.

"Shh" Sebastian said, putting his index finger on his mouth to tell her to be quiet before taking her by the hand and pulling her inside, William following behind and closing the door. Grell took a look around and noticed that Snake wasn't there. She walked over to Sebastian's bed and sat on it.

"Okay, now tell us what's going on, why did Claude call you his brother and why did he kiss you?!" Grell demanded. Sebastian looked at Will as if to say that he wouldn't talk in front of him. Grell rolled her eyes.

"You can talk in front of Will, I'll tell him everything later anyway."

Sebastian sighed before sitting down next to the red-head; Will stayed up, positioning himself next to his girlfriend.

"Claude is my adoptive brother and he's always been in love with me. He moved here for me and now that he knows that Ciel isn't returning my calls, he's become more insistent."

"That's fucked up" Will mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait" Grell said, waving her hands in confusion. "I thought Claude was Alois's boyfriend?!"

"He is, but he's just with him to make me jealous." Grell took Sebastian by the hand before saying "I don't know what to say about Claude but I know what you can do about Ciel." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You know where he lives right?" The demon nodded.

"Perfect, then go to his house. Confront him somewhere he can't run away." He nodded once more before saying "You're right Grell, thank you."

"You're welcome, you helped me in a time of need, it's only fair that I help you in yours." She said with a smile before adding "by the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." The demon responded.

The couple stayed a few more minutes before leaving.

"I'm sorry for dragging you along tonight, Darling. I know you wanted a calm evening with me." Grell said to her boyfriend on their way home. She was leaning against his arm.

"Don't worry I'm happy to have been able to spend time with you even though it wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Will was used to it by now, with Grell there wasn't a day where it would be calm but that's what he had signed for; after all, he hadn't left everything behind without knowing what he was getting into. He loved Grell beyond anything and making her happy was his number one priority.

 **Hello Everyone, first of all I'd like to apologize for taking so much time to update but a lot has been going on in my life, I moved back to my native country and had do a lot of paperwork and stuff, find where to live, etc... and it was hell. Also I'm 19 and it's the first time I'm living alone, being an adult is scary and I'm really not ready for this so yay that sucks! I have to think about what major to choose and ugh I wish I could earn money just by watching anime all day. Anyway, I'm rambling, I'm sorry, you probably don't want to read about my life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to write and post next chapter real soon!~** **  
** **Don't forget to leave a comment down below to tell me what you thought of it! ↓↓↓↓ ↓↓↓↓ and see you next time~** **  
** **-Kuro~**


	15. Chapter 14

Vincent got out of bed and walked in direction of the kitchen.

"Morning love" he said with a smile as he saw his lover cooking breakfast.

"Morning _Schatz_ " Diedrich replied not taking his eyes off of the bacon that he was frying. The Englishman walked towards his lover and hugged him from behind. The German yelped "Damnit Vincent, put some clothes on, I swear to god if I burn this bacon because you distract me, I'll hit you." He grumbled. Vincent chuckled and let go of him. "You're so grumpy when it comes to food." He said as he walked back to their room to get dressed. As he was coming back to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. He went to answer the door, intrigued to know who was coming to visit him at such early hours of the morning.

"Ciel?!" Vincent said as he opened the door, he was surprised as to why his son was there. "Is everything alright?" his son nodded slowly before speaking. "I know that you're gay, Mom told me everything." His brown eyes widened but he didn't say a word, he got out of the way to let his son in before closing the door. Diedrich who was in the kitchen had heard everything, he wanted the ground to open and swallow him before his boyfriend's son could see him but sadly for the German, that did not happen. Thankfully for him, Ciel just greeted him as usual before walking towards his father's office. He sat down on the couch, his father following behind him, closing the door of his office and took a seat next to his son.

Vincent sighed "Well, I better tell you the whole story." He said as he scratched his head. "I always knew I was gay, but my Father was very homophobic. It was a different time and I knew I could never come out, but I never had a problem with that. I wasn't searching for love, my only dream was to take over my father's company once I graduated. I met Diedrich in my first year of high school; he was a transfer student from Germany and I was in charge of showing him around. I never thought that he could be gay given that he had all the girls of our year at his feet." He chuckled at the memory before resuming with his story. "I never thought I would fall in love with him; as the days passed, we became best friends but I started feeling things for him. I tried my best to keep my feelings to myself thinking that Diedrich was straight and it would ruin our friendship. I would have rather lived the rest of my life by his side as his friend than apart because I confessed my feelings, because I got the crazy idea that there was maybe a chance that he could love me back. Diedrich would go out with girls but his relationships never lasted long. One day we were at a party and we were both drunk but Diedrich was way drunker than I was; he was acting all clingy around me which wasn't normal for him. He would hug me all the time and say that he loved me. I thought he was saying it as a friend until at one moment he kissed me. I kissed him back at first but then pulled back thinking he was only doing it because of the alcohol in his system but, the next day we talked and he confessed his feelings to me, so I confessed mine too. We started dating but keeping it a secret from my father; Diedrich's parents are super open minded so they accepted us. In college, I met your mom in my business class, we became friends and discovered that our fathers were close friends so they started to arrange family meetings and in one of these family meetings, your mother confessed her love for me and my father just happened to walk by as she did and overheard everything. I didn't have the time to reject her that my father was already congratulating us so I decided to play along, I pretended that I had a romantic interest in her which caused a big fight between me and Diedrich, we almost broke up but in the end things worked out and we made up; he accepted that I was dating Rachel as a cover. By the time we finished college, our fathers asked us when we would get married so one day I just proposed to her. I kept seeing Diedrich on the side; when you came out to us last year, it was right at the moment my father got sick, it made me think a lot and when he died, I realized I had no more reason to keep my real self a secret so I asked your mother for a divorce after telling her the truth." Vincent paused to look at his son before speaking again, "I'm sorry I made you suffer with this divorce."

Ciel shook his head, speaking for the first time since the beginning of this conversation. "It's alright Dad, I'm glad you can be truly happy now. I mean of course it makes me sad that you and mom aren't together anymore and I think it's horrible how you lied to her all of these years but now I understand why you got divorced and it makes sense why you didn't want me to live here since you live with Diedrich."

As Ciel arrived home, his maids greeted him.

"Master, your friend came an hour ago, I told him he could wait in your room." One of them said. Ciel nodded and went to his room.

"Alois, how many times have I told you to call me before you stop by?" Ciel said as he opened the door but to his surprise, it wasn't Alois he found sitting on his bed, waiting for him, it was Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked angrily as he closed the door. There was something Ciel Phantomhive hated more than anything, it was when people came to his house unannounced, more so people he didn't want to see.

"I needed to talk to you but and since you won't return my calls or answer my texts I had no choice but to come here." Sebastian said

"Well I don't want to talk to you, in case I wasn't clear enough my actions. Now get out of my house."

"I won't leave before you talk to me. I-I need to know if I did something to upset you? I don't understand why you stopped talking to me all of a sudden."

Ciel crossed his arms on his chest, he didn't want to explain anything to Sebastian because he knew the man could convince him to change his mind, and he didn't want that, he didn't need that. He had to stop seeing him, it would be best for both of them.

"You did nothing, I just got bored of you, now please leave."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "I don't believe that Ciel, how weird is it that when I see a weak side of you, you disappear. I think you're afraid of letting people see your weakness and that's why you don't want to see me again."

"You know nothing, now leave!" Ciel shouted, Sebastian shook his head "No, I won't leave." He grabbed the boy's wrist to make him hear him out. Ciel felt his skin starting to burn. "Let me go!" He said firmly, trying not to show weakness.

"No! Not until you hear me out!" Sebastian yelled, his voice cold which scared Ciel, he wasn't liking this side of the man. He was starting to feel nauseous, was he in danger?

"Please let me go!" Ciel begged in a weak voice, chocking his words in the end. He placed his free hand on his mouth so he wouldn't throw up. Sebastian let go of Ciel as he saw his reaction.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" He asked worried, his tone changing completely. Ciel had now one had over his mouth and the other over his stomach, he let himself fall onto the floor, because being on his feet took too much energy. It took a moment for him to calm his breathing, thankfully he didn't throw up this time. He looked at his wrist to check if it actually had a burn mark, which it didn't but he always checked, just in case. Then, he looked up at Sebastian, blinked the tears away from his eyes before saying. "Don't touch me again." Slowly, he got up and walked towards the opposite of where the raven was and sat on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. There was a moment of silence, none of them daring to speak.

"Alright." Ciel murmured after a while, Sebastian blinked a few times "What?"

"I said alright, I'll talk to you, but you have to let me talk. Don't interrupt me until I'm finished."

Sebastian nodded "Okay, I'm listening."

 **Hello Everyone, so chapter 14 was mostly about Ciel's father, Vincent. Who's interested in his story with Diedrich? I could write a one shot about it if you guys are interested~ soo who's excited for the next chapter? Ciel will finally tell Sebastian everything about his secret so yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As promised I didn't take too much time to post this chapter~**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment down below to tell me what you thought of it! ↓↓↓↓ ↓↓↓↓ and see you next time~** **  
** **-Kuro~**


	16. Chapter 15

It took a few minutes for Ciel to build up the courage to finally speak, he wasn't sure how he would tell Sebastian his secret without crying or having a panic attack or both. He had only told the details of his secret to a few people; the police officers working his case, his parents, his therapist and Alois. The rest of his family learnt it from his parents but even then, they never explained to them all the things he had been through. His father had paid a great deal of money so the press would release little to no information about what had happened to his son, only that he had left the scene of the crime alive and that the perpetrator was going to face a life sentence in jail.

It was when Ciel had raised his left hand to touch his eye patch that he realized, he had started shaking. He exhaled shakily "I have haphephobia, it's a fear of being touched, some people are born like that but I wasn't." he paused, and swallowed before exhaling once more.

Sebastian seemed to notice Ciel's struggle because he said "It's okay, take all the time you need." The man was giving him time, understanding that it wasn't an easy subject, which Ciel was grateful for.

"When I was 10, I-I was kidnapped." Ciel continued "I met the man that kidnapped me once, he was my dad's business partner, I met him at a party my father threw at my house, I barely said hello to the man but apparently he took a liking to me…" he paused, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"I used to get very sick when I was little and on the night of my 10th birthday I had this really bad fever, my dad was away on a business trip and my mom had gone out to buy me some medicine. Tanaka was in charge of looking after me, he used to be my family's butler but now he works at my father's company since he's too old to be a butler."

Sebastian nodded as he took all of the information in.

"There was a loud sound coming from downstairs and a few minutes later, the door of my room opened, I remember thinking that it was my mom coming back from the store but, as I saw the face of that man standing over me, I quickly realized it wasn't. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up." Ciel paused, he was starting to feel ill, he inhaled and exhaled before continuing once more "I-I woke up in a cage on the floor, the only thing that was in that room beside the cage was a bed. There was a door but no windows. I don't know how much time passed until the man that…-that kidnapped me came to see me. He told me that his name was Thomas Kelvin and that I shouldn't fear him." Ciel hadn't realized he was crying until he saw the tears that had rolled down his cheeks, damping the fabric of his pants. "He dragged me out of the cage and I was so weak from the fever that I didn't have the energy to fight. I remember him placing me on the bed and saying that he was going to cure me, saying how I needed my strength for what was coming." Ciel paused, shivering.

"Once I was cured, he made me go back to the cage, giving me bread to eat. I thought I would be fine but the next day he took me out of the cage again, telling me we were going to have some fun. He started touching me in placed I had never been touched before and when I begged him to stop he pushed me on the bed, holding me against the mattress." Ciel was sobbing by now, he realized it but he couldn't stop, he had always hated crying in front of people, to him it was a sign of weakness but he couldn't control himself.

"He r-raped me, I screamed for help, for someone to save me but no one came. He beat me, telling me to shut up, saying that if I didn't keep my mouth shut he was going to punish me but I never stopped screaming, it hurt _too_ much, I just wanted someone to save me. Once he was finished, he started torturing me, saying how I deserved it and if only I had kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't be obligated to do so. He cut me, branded me with hot iron." Ciel paused as he felt really nauseous, he could feel the vomit raising from his stomach to the back of his throat. Quickly, he rushed to the trash bin that was next to his desk and threw up in it.

Sebastian wanted to get up, help the poor boy but he knew better, it would only upset Ciel further so, he didn't move. "Ciel it's okay, you don't have to keep telling me." He offered, in an attempt to make everything better, he hated seeing Ciel feeling _this_ bad and not able to help him. Ciel shook his head and whipped his mouth with his sleeve. "I have to tell you everything." He said, his voice low before he spoke once more. "After that, he would rape me every day, sometimes a few times a day and because I always screamed, he always tortured me. I didn't know how much time had passed but I learned after that I spent a month there. My dad explain to me afterwards that it was because of Diedrich, who used to be a detective; that they found me. The day I lost my eye was the day the police found me, thank god for that, otherwise I might be dead. That man was torturing me, he wanted to brand me again, and he told me it was to make sure I'd never forget him. Maybe he could sense that he was going to get caught…" Ciel was still shivering but he was calmer.

"When he branded me in the eye, I passed out from the pain and when I woke up I was in a hospital. My parents where next to me when I woke and when they hugged me, that's the first time I felt it. My body was on fire." Ciel paused again, drying his tear stained cheeks. "I spent 4 months in the hospital. They had to sedate me each time they would clean or check on my wounds. I had to talk to a psychiatrist every day I was there. Once I got out of the hospital, I kept going to therapy every week and it took months for my parents to be able touch me again. The therapist said it had something to do with trust. I was homeschool for 2 years and Alois came to see me every day, during those 2 years I came to love him to an extent I didn't before my kidnapping." Ciel looked up at Sebastian for the first time since he had started talking and found that the man was looking at him. He quickly averted his eyes.

"It's funny because I always fight with Alois and he annoys me but whenever I have a panic attack, it calms me to have him around. During those 2 years he showed me that I could really trust him, that he'd stick by my side no matter what, he told me some things he went through and we found out we both had been broken in a similar way, but both of our minds processed through the trauma differently."

"I'm so sorry these horrible things happened to you Ciel." Sebastian said, his voice sincere.

"Thank you; but, I didn't tell you my story so you'd pity me, I told you all of this because even if I wish I could deny it, I have feelings for you, Sebastian. I tried pushing you away so you wouldn't have to deal with my problems, to see how fucked up I really am but you kept coming back so I didn't have any other choice than to tell you everything because the truth is that I _want_ you in my life. Now, if after all of what I've told you, you decided that you couldn't handle it, I'd understand." Ciel spoke, looking at the floor, too scared to see Sebastian's facial expressions.

"You're not fucked up Ciel, I think it's amazing how far you've come, you're a warrior, and not everyone could have the strength to go on after such a traumatic experience. Nothing would make me happier to say by your side for as long as you'll want me there."

Ciel could feel his heart beat accelerating at Sebastian's words "I want to make sure you know that getting into a relationship with me will be hard since I can't do any of the things couples do, our relationship wouldn't change too much from what it's now."

"Who said anything about a relationship?"

Ciel froze, his body tensed as he looked up at Sebastian's serious face, his left eye widening in shock. He was so stupid, thinking that Sebastian could feel the same as-

"I'm joking." Sebastian's serious expression broke into a grin as he laughed slightly. Ciel sighed, feeling relieved. "I hate you so much." He said, laughing lightly.

"No, you don't, don't lie." Sebastian smiled pausing before adding "I do not mind, not doing anything of the things normal couple do, just knowing how you feel about me is enough. Knowing that you're happy and feel safe, is enough to make me happy."

Ciel felt tears rising to his eyes but quickly swallowed them. "Oh Sebastian, what did I do to deserve someone like you. I'm sorry I lied to you before, from this day on, I swear I won't keep anything from you, I want our relationship to be based on the truth."

At those words, Sebastian felt a knot in his stomach. He wasn't truthful to Ciel, the boy didn't know who he really was. How could he start a relationship about trust if he was lying? He had to tell him, even if the boy would think he was mad, even if it meant losing him. He couldn't spend another second lying to him.

"Ciel, speaking of truth, there is something I've been keeping from you as well, something that could change the way you see me, I never thought I'd reveal this to you but I cannot keep quiet any longer, not with our relationship taking such a turn."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, the happiness he had been feeling merely seconds ago disappeared like it was never there, leaving him with a feeling of nervousness and anxiousness.

"Tell me, what is it?"

Sebastian inhaled, wondering how to say those difficult words, how should he start? Should he start with his family history? No, it would be too complicated, too confusing. He decided to just get on with it and say it as it was.

"I'm a demon."

 _Silence._

As Sebastian finished speaking, the room got filled with a long silence. He was about to ask Ciel if he had heard him but then the room was filled with laughter. Ciel was _laughing_?

"Oh god, Sebastian, you're the best, you thought the best way to make me feel better was to tell a joke."

"It's no joke, I'm serious Ciel." Sebastian spoke once more, his tone serious. Of course the boy wouldn't believe him.

"What? Oh come on Sebastian, you don't expect me to believe you're a _demon_?" The boy spoke, suddenly becoming concerned of his new boyfriend's mental state.

"Half demon to be precise." Sebastian corrected. Ciel raised a brow, huffing as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yeah right. Demons don't exsist."

"I'm serious, Ciel, you have to believe me. I do not wish to lie to you anymore that's why I'm telling you the truth."

"If you're a demon then where are your horns and tail?" The boy teased, smiling.

"Because I'm half demon, half human, I can only use my demon form for a couple of hours." Sebastian answered

Ciel's smile dropped, he hadn't expected that answer or for Sebastian to keep pretending.

"Show me then, show me you're demon form. Go on." Ciel asked, daring the man to do so as if to see how far he'd take that charade.

"Ciel? Are you sure? It isn't pretty and I don't think you're ready to see my demon form just yet-"

"It's fine, I want to see it."

Sebastian sighed, getting up on his feet. "Very well, but know that I warned you."

In a question of seconds, the ambiance around them shifted, there was a dark aura coming from Sebastian. Feathers, black feathers started falling around him. His normally auburn eyes were now glowing crimson and his skin that was pearly white had turned a shade of grey. His hair was slightly longer and on top of his head rested two identical black horns, they were big. His nails had also grown, still black but so much longer. As Sebastian opened his mouth a little, big fangs could be seen, but it wasn't only the canines that were pointy, but every single teeth that were in his mouth.

Ciel's eyes went wide, he let out a gasp and tried to take some steps back but he was already against the wall. This couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming, hallucinating. He rubbed his eyes but as he looked in front of him, Sebastian still looked like a monster.

"Wha…-Ho..-" Ciel tried to speak but he could barely form words.

"Ciel, please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, I could never hurt you." Sebastian spoke as he saw the frightened look the boy was giving him. He inhaled and exhaled before reverting back to his human form.

Ciel watched as Sebastian went from demon to human again.

"I don't know what to say, this is crazy." Ciel finally spoke after a moment.

"I know it must be hard for you to understand but I'm willing to tell you everything about me, if you want to hear it that is."

"I want to." Ciel said quickly, it made Sebastian smile. He sat on the floor again and started telling Ciel everything from his family history down to how he arrived to earth. The only detail he didn't mention was Claude. He wasn't sure how to speak about that subject but he knew he'd have to do sooner rather than later.

"So tell me if I got all of this right, there is a hell and heaven, your father is the current king of hell but one day the throne is going to be handed to you, the name Satan is just a title to you and your people. Your mother was a human that's why you're half human, half demon. And you're supposed to go back to hell soon but now you're unsure of what to do because of me?" Ciel said

Sebastian nodded "That's right. Maybe I'll stay here, if you still want me after hearing all that of course."

Ciel bit his lip before answering "it's… difficult to have to accept that there are supernatural being in this world, and that you are a demon but; it doesn't change what I feel."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's words "It makes me happy to hear you say that Ciel." He was about to try and say something about Claude when the door opened.

"Ciel, dinner is ready- Oh, hello? Who are you?" Rachel said

"Mom, I told you millions of times not to enter my room without knocking." Ciel said to his mother, clearly annoyed that she had interrupted his talk with Sebastian but he was thankful that she hadn't walk in while he was in his demon form otherwise that would have been bad. "This is Sebastian, my boyfriend." He added, it felt weird using that name to refer to the older man.

Sebastian got up and extended his hand to Rachel. "Miss Phantomhive, it's an honor to finally meet you." He smiled

Rachel shook Sebastian's hand and smiled back at him "Sebastian, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ciel looked at his mother, surprised. He never thought she'd suggest such a thing.

"I would love to Miss Phantomhive, is it alright with you Ciel? If I stay for dinner." Sebastian asked, turning around to look at the boy.

"Sure?"

"Great! I'll go tell the maid to set up the table for one more person. Meet me downstairs boys." Rachel said before leaving.

"Your mother seems nice." Sebastian commented but Ciel didn't respond.

 **Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter 15, and are excited for chapter 16~ YAY Ciel finally told his story and Sebastian finally revealed his true identity to Ciel! I originally hadn't planned for that to happened in the same chapter but things aren't always the way we plan them lol** **  
** **This story is slowly coming to an end but fear not, there are still a few chapters left!~** **  
** **Don't forget to leave a comment down below to tell me what you thought of this chpater! ↓↓↓↓ ↓↓↓↓ and see you next time~** **  
** **-Kuro~**


	17. Chapter 16

Sebastian chuckled as he saw that Ciel's plate wasn't the main dish, like everyone else's. It was a dessert plate which the young boy practically inhaled, once that was done, a maid was waiting with his main dish in hand, already changing the plates the second Ciel put his fork down.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Rachel asked and Ciel responded before Sebastian could even open his mouth. "not long."

Maybe agreeing to this meal with Ciel's mother wasn't such a good idea as he had thought earlier since, it was normal that she'd ask him a lot of personal questions to get to know the guy who was dating her son, but Sebastian wanted to make a good impression so he'd take his time with his meal, answering every question Rachel would throw at him.

Thankfully, she didn't ask as many questions as the young demon would have imagined and the meal was over soon enough and before he knew it, he was already at the door, saying his goodbyes.

"Thank you again for allowing me to stay for dinner Miss Phantomhive, the food was delicious. It was lovely meeting you." Sebastian spoke with confidence, putting on his most dashing smile.

"The pleasure was all mine Sebastian, feel free to come over any time." She answered before leaving the boys alone on the front porch.

Ciel cleared his throat nervously, unsure of what to say, he hadn't spoken to Sebastian alone since he had learned his secret and even though he said he was okay with it, it was still a lot to process.

"I should go, it's getting late." Sebastian spoke up, seeing the boy's struggle to find words.

"Yes, you should. Thank you for today a-and for staying for dinner." Ciel answered, looking at the demon who smiled at him.

"Bye Ciel."

"Bye Sebastian." The demon turned around, making his way to the car and once inside, he drove away.

Ciel was lying awake in bed, not able to sleep, he couldn't help but repeat today's events in his mind over and over again. Sebastian was a demon. A demon. With horns and wings. Sebastian was a demon, his demon, his boyfriend… They were dating now. It was weird, in a sense nothing felt different but at the same time, everything did feel different. A light from Ciel's nightstand made him turn around and look at his phone. He had received a message.

 _ **Sebastian: What are you still doing awake?**_

Ciel chuckled, how did he know?

 _ **Ciel: So aside from a demon you're a stalker now too? How did you know I was awake?**_

 _ **Sebastian: It wasn't very hard to imagine, after all of what happened today I imagine it would be hard for you to fall asleep. But Ciel, I want you to know that I really meant it when I said I would never hurt you, in any way.**_

 _ **Ciel: I trust you.**_

 _ **Sebastian: It warms my heart to hear you say that!**_

 _ **Ciel: You can't hear it, it's written.**_

 _ **Sebastian: You know what I meant…**_

 _ **Ciel: I know, I just love teasing you.**_

 _ **Sebastian: You should get some sleep now.**_

 _ **Ciel: Yes, I should…**_

 _ **Sebastian: Good Night Ciel, Sleep well!**_

Ciel sighed, he doubted he'd sleep well, not after talking about his past. He'd probably be awake soon, screaming, having night terrors.

 _ **Ciel: I'll try. Good Night Sebastian**_ He typed before setting his phone on his nightstand again, closing his eyes and hoping he'd fall asleep soon.

Ciel woke up at 10 am Sunday, he set his phone down once he looked at the clock before checking it again quickly. November 5th. He sat up in his bed, dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, it rang a couple of times and Ciel waited patiently until someone picked up.

" _Hello?"_ The voice spoke, thick with sleep, apparently hadn't checked the caller's id before answering.

"Happy Birthday Alois!" Ciel responded as a form of greeting.

" _Ciel! Hey, thank you."_ The blond answered less enthusiastically than the bluenette would have expected

"I'm sorry to wake you." He offered

" _S' fine, I'm glad you called, I just went to bed really late last night, I celebrated with Claude until dawn since today we won't see each other."_

"You won't?" Ciel asked, confused.

" _Did you forget? We're spending the whole day together and then you're taking me to a club tonight."_ The blond spoke

"Of course I didn't forget, how could I forget that I basically condemned myself to hell. I just assumed Claude would come with us." Ciel shrugged, even though his blond friend couldn't see him,

" _Nope, it's just us. So, I come by your house in an hour?"_ Alois said, now more awake.

"Sure, that way I could treat you breakfast." Ciel suggested chuckling as he could practically hear Alois salivate on the end of the line at the prospect of free food.

Once Alois arrived, he and Ciel ate breakfast and then went shopping. Ciel wanted to bring up his new relationship with Sebastian but he wasn't sure how, it felt so weird. As they were trying on their clothes, he decided it was the perfect moment to tell him.

"So, Sebastian stopped by my house yesterday." Ciel said as he stepped out of the dressing room to show his outfit to Alois who, just shook his head and sent him back to change.

"Really? Oh my god, and? What happened?" The blond bounced excited on the chair while he waited for his best friend to give him answers and show him his second outfit.

"I- I told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, and he was really sweet and understanding, so now we're dating I guess, but it feels so weird because nothing really changed…"

Alois rushed to open the door of Ciel's dressing room, not caring if his friend was done changing or not and jumped on him without warning.

"Oh my god Ciel, I'm so happy for you, your first boyfriend!" He yelled in Ciel's ear as he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you but please let go of me." The blond quickly did as he was told but couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh Ciel, it's going to be so great, we're going to go on so many double dates and in the future we could have a double wedding-"

"Woah! Calm down Alois. Your projecting yourself a little too far in the future." Ciel chuckled at how enthusiastic his friend was.

After a couple hours of Alois rejecting every possible piece of clothing Ciel suggested, they finally found something that suited both their tastes, and then it was a couple of more hours for Alois to pick something, it was easier because he adored fashion and loved clothes that showed a lot of skin but he was still very picky and insisted on how he wanted to look perfect. Ciel didn't approve of the blonde's choice of clothing which were way to revealing in his opinion but couldn't disagree that Alois looked absolutely fabulous.

Once they were back at Ciel's house, they put on their clothes and started getting ready, Alois insisted that Ciel put on some mascara to make his eyelashes bigger than they already were and thus make his eye pop. Ciel couldn't really see the difference of how his eye looked with or without mascara but went along with it. By the time Alois had finished doing his hair, putting on some make up and painting his nails, it was 8:30pm. They left Ciel's house soon after. Alois insisted on paying for a cab, not wanting Ciel to drive, saying how he was going to make him try alcohol. Ciel swore it wasn't going to happen but he didn't mind getting a cab, he was too lazy to drive anyway.

They arrived at a Bar at 9 o'clock, Ciel asked why they couldn't just go to the nightclub but Alois insisted that people didn't get there until midnight.

They approached the bartender and Alois proudly announced that he was 18, showing him his ID and ordered 2 drinks.

"I told you already, I won't drink. Plus, it's illegal, I'm still 17." Ciel spoke

"You're not buying, it's fine, come on, just one drink, it's really good. If you don't like it, you don't have to keep drinking." Alois said

Ciel reluctantly took the drink, bringing it to his nose and smelled it. It didn't smell that bad so he took a sip and found out that it tasted sweet. Which he enjoyed so he drank the whole glass. At first, he felt nothing and couldn't comprehend how that was strong alcohol but after a while of sitting down, he could feel everything spinning around him.

"Alois, I feel weird, the room is spinning." He giggled

"That's normal, that's what alcohol does, it's fun!" The blond grinned as he ordered another drink for himself. "Want another?" He asked and Ciel shook his head. "No thank you, I don't find it fun. I feel really weird." He said, closing his eyes to alleviate the dizziness but it felt way worse. Was he going to pass out? The only times he felt lightheaded like that was when he fainted.

"Ciel, let's go drink some water and get some fresh air, okay? You'll feel better after." The blond said as he requested a bottle of water before getting up. Ciel weakly nodded before getting up as well, almost stumbling on his feet but Alois kept him steady. Once outside the bar, Ciel drank some water, feeling a little bit better.

"you okay?" Alois asked after a moment of silence. Ciel nodded before drinking some more.

"I was like you the first time I drank, it's normal at first but once you drink more, your body builds a higher tolerance to it."

They returned to the bar shortly after, Alois ordered a couple of shots but Ciel refused to drink one more drop of alcohol so, Alois drank them all. By the time he was done it was already midnight so they headed to the nightclub that was down the street.

So far, Ciel had a pleasurable evening, but as soon as he stepped into the nightclub, he knew it was over. The music was loud, so loud he could feel it in his chest, the room was dark, and the only light that where there were of color green and blue and didn't provide any lighting at all. There were tables on the sides but aside from that, it was a huge dancefloor. Alois quickly pulled Ciel by the arm, through the sea of people, to get to a place on the side of the dancefloor where there weren't as many people so Ciel wouldn't feel bad. The blond started dancing to the music, moving his hips gracefully. Ciel stood frozen besides him, he hated dancing, and the times Alois had tried to show him how to move, had been torture. He was not good at it, he didn't feel the music like Alois did. He saw a table not far away that was vacant so he went and sat there. From where he was seated, he could still see Alois. He couldn't keep his eyes off him, how he moved just fascinated him, some part of Ciel wished he could move like that.

Suddenly, a waiter appeared in front of Ciel, blocking his view.

"Sorry, but I'm going to ask you to get up." He said loudly, Ciel struggled to understand what he said, he could barely hear him.

"Why?" Ciel yelled

"Because this table is reserved." The waiter explained

"But no one is here yet!"

"Doesn't matter, you can't sit here."

"What if I pay for it?" Ciel asked, not wanting to get up again, his feet hurt and frankly, he looked like a moron standing next to Alois without moving. The waiter answered something which Ciel didn't understood and asked him to repeat himself, which he did, shaking his head. Ciel still couldn't hear him well but he understood by the gesture that it meant no. He narrowed his eyes at the waiter before getting up, glaring at him and muttering how he wanted to burn him alive. The man couldn't hear him over the loud music and Ciel wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not. He went back to stand next to Alois, who only smiled at him, happy to have him back by his side.

Ciel wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was getting bored. Countless of strangers had offered Alois drinks, sometimes offering him one as well but since he refused them all, Alois drank for the both of them. Ciel could see how slowly Alois became more and more drunk, becoming clingier with him, trying to get him to dance and once Ciel refused, he began dancing with strangers.

"Hey, your eyepatch looks cool, man." A guy came out of nowhere, and said to him. Ciel nodded to acknowledge his compliment, thinking the guy would go away. He was wrong.

"Hey, dance with me!" He guy said, trying to grab Ciel's hands.

"No. Leave me alone." Ciel yelled, jerking his hands away, out of the man's reach.

"Come on, just one dance. Then I'll leave you alone." The man insisted and Ciel shook his head, his heart rate was accelerating as he was starting to worry that this guy might be a potential threat. He looked for Alois, thankfully making eye contact with him. His friend understood his need for help and quickly came over, he put a hand around Ciel's waist and glared at the man.

"Hey, leave my boyfriend alone. He's taken so back off!" Alois slurred, as he tightened the grip on Ciel's waist, pulling him closer. Ciel was thankful that even if Alois was drunk, he could still help him out.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize he had a boyfriend, my bad." The guy said, before leaving. Ciel exhaled relieved and smiled at Alois who just rested his head against his friend's shoulder.

"I don't feel so good" Alois mumbled in Ciel's ear

"Let's get out of here." Ciel answered, pulling his friend away from the dancefloor, helping him to walk. They barely made it outside when Alois quickly pushed Ciel away before throwing up on the ground a couple of times. Ciel grimaced, but quickly rushed to his friend's side.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, Alois whipped his mouth and shook his head before leaning against Ciel, putting all of his weight on him. Ciel cursed as he could barely hold his friend upright, he moved them, making them sit on the steps in front of the nightclub. Alois nuzzled against Ciel's neck and closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, I'm not strong enough to carry you!" Ciel growled but Alois didn't move. He sighed, before taking out his phone, and dialed a number. It barely rang once before the other person picked up the phone.

" _Ciel, are you alright?"_ A worried voice came from the other side of the line.

"Sebastian, I'm fine, but I need your help, could you pick me and Alois up?"

" _Of course, I'll be right there. Text me the address."_

Ciel was surprised when he didn't see Sebastian's car arrive but instead a bright red Jeep parked in front of him. He blinked at the driver in surprise. Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian's best friend was on the wheel. He'd never expected her to be the type of person to drive that kind of cars, he'd see her more with a convertible. Sebastian climbed out of the passenger seat, and made his way towards them.

"You brought Grell along?" Ciel said as a greeting and Sebastian smiled "Grell was staying over at my dorm when you called, she suggested to take her car, that way we could lie Alois down and there'd still be enough room for you to sit."

Ciel nodded "S' a good idea; you were with Grell at 4am? What were you two doing, should I be worried?" he teased

Sebastian chuckled "Having a movie marathon. You have nothing to worry about, Grell is like a sister to me and she has a boyfriend, besides, I only have eyes for you." Ciel's face turned a bright shade of pink. "I-I was joking." He said before adding quickly "Hurry up and help me carry Alois inside the car." Sebastian smiled once more and nodded. He picked up Alois bridal style and Ciel was finally able to move. "You should get inside first so I can rest his head on your lap." Sebastian suggested and Ciel merely nodded before doing as he was told. Soon enough, Alois was sleeping softly against his best friend and Sebastian climbed back into the passenger seat. "How am I going to carry Alois inside my house?" Ciel asked, hoping his boyfriend would suggest he'd carry him all the way to his bedroom but to his surprise, the raven suggested something else. "Well, I was thinking, you could stay at my dorm. It's closer to here, plus my roommate isn't here so Alois could sleep in his bed and you could take mine."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Grell interrupted "I thought I was going to sleep in Snake's bed, are you going to cut our sleepover short just because you want your _boyfriend_ to stay over, that's not fair!" She crossed her arms and huffed

"Why are you staying at Sebastian's in the first place? Don't you have a boyfriend or something you can go to?" Ciel snarled

Grell turned her body around, fully facing Ciel "Listen brat, I don't have to justify my actions to you, where I stay is none of your business." She growled

"It is if the place you're staying is at _my boyfriend's!-"_

"Okay, calm down you two." Sebastian cut the argument short, even if he simply adored how possessive and jealous Ciel was acting. "Grell lives with her boyfriend Will but she's staying with me since he's working night shifts at his job tonight and she didn't want to stay alone." Grell looked at Sebastian as if he'd just betrayed her and the demon only chuckled.

"Oh? So you're afraid a monster is going to come kill you when you're all by yourself?" Ciel teased and which made Grell even more mad "I'll murder you-" She threatened, trying to make her way from the driver's seat to the back seat to actually kill Ciel when Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"Grell, stop it! Ciel, you too." Sebastian said sternly. Grell grumbled under her breath and Ciel only glared. With the destination finally in mind, Grell turned on the car again before starting to drive towards Sebastian's dorm.

As soon as they arrived to Sebastian's room, the demon settled the still sleeping Alois in his roommate's bed when Ciel started sneezing, after the third sneeze, Sebastian shot his boyfriend a worried look.

"Did you catch a cold?" Ciel shook his head before sneezing again

"No, I usually get high fevers when I have a cold." He responded before looking at Sebastian's bed and then, his eyes went wide. "Oh bloody hell…"

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, looking between his boyfriend and the bed, not understand what the problem could be.

"You have a fucking cat." Ciel said, before starting to sneeze some more "I'm allergic to cats." He covered his mouth.

"Y-You're what?" Sebastian looked at Ciel and then at his cat, Kuro, who was lying on top of his bed.

"Allergic to bloody cats." Ciel grumbled, frustrated.

There was a silence in the room and then, Grell started laughing hysterically.

"Please, enlighten me on how my current situation is funny to you?" Ciel snapped at her

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She waved her hands apologetically "It's just… you're dating Sebastian and you didn't even know that he'd the biggest cat obsessed person you'll ever meet…" Ciel looked down, Grell had a point, how could he not know that about Sebastian?

He decided he didn't want to answer or think about that for now, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. After a while, they all decided that, Grell was going to sleep next to Alois, even if the bed was tiny. After Sebastian had changed the sheets, Ciel would sleep in his bed and Sebastian would be taking the cat and sleep in the bathroom. It sounded absurd to everyone when Sebastian suggested it but he said he'd put some blankets and pillows in the bathtub and it would be fine, it was one night and they were all so exhausted that they didn't even bother to contradict him and just went to bed.


	18. Chapter 17

Ciel walked into the bathroom, he smirked as he saw Sebastian still sleeping in the bathtub, his cat on his lap. Slowly, he approached the tub and turned on the water that began to flow out of the shower head, wetting Sebastian's torso and head. The demon jolted awake, his cat practically flying out of his lap.

"Good Morning, time to get breakfast." Ciel said with a laugh at the sight of his angry boyfriend.

Sebastian turned off the water as he glared at Ciel "Why the hell did you do that for?!" He hissed, angry to have been waken up like that.

Ciel shrugged "I thought it was funny." He deadpanned

"Not funny at all." Sebastian grumbled as he got out of the tub and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Pretty funny to me."

The bathroom door flew open a few seconds later, Grell stood in front of the door, her hair in a high ponytail.

"Will is going to be here in a few minutes so I won't be joining you for breakfast." She announced before looking at the shirtless Sebastian before her.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked, an eyebrow raised but when she saw Ciel roll his eyes, she laughed "Right, I forgot you won't even hold hands with Sebastian so of course I'm not interrupting anything."

Ciel's eyes went wide as he looked at the redhead before shooting a glare to the demon. "You told her?!"

"No-! I didn't tell her your secret." Sebastian quickly defended himself, looking at Grell angrily.

"Then how the hell does she know those things about me?!" Ciel raised his voice, shaking his head, not believing this could be happening.

"It's true, he just told me you hate people touching you, but he didn't say why." Grell quickly intervened. Ciel narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything else as he left the bathroom, Sebastian following him out after tossing his wet shirt in the laundry basket.

"Where is Alois?" The demon asked, surprised by the blonde's absence.

"He left an hour ago with your brother." Grell answered as she looked at her manicured nails. Ciel and Sebastian turned to look at her, she lifted her head to look at them. "What?"

"Brother?" Ciel turned to look at Sebastian "Claude is your brother?"

Grell quickly realized her mistake and peeled herself from the wall. "Well, I should get going."

"Stay." Sebastian growled angrily at her, before turning his attention to Ciel. "I was going to tell you."

"When? Why didn't you tell me the other day?" Ciel raised his voice once more.

"It's complicated, I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"How the bloody hell is that complicated?! you had no problem telling me you're a demon!" Ciel regretted his mistake almost instantly, he hadn't meant to let that slip out but in his anger he didn't think before speaking. He just hoped Grell hadn't heard it.

"Wait, he's a… what now?" She heard. Sebastian slowly exhaled as he was trying not to be angry at Ciel, he took out a plain black t-shirt from a drawer and put it on before turning to Grell.

"Listen Grell, don't freak out, and just let me explain."

"You both are mad." She laughed "My best friend is completely gone mad."

"Wait!" Ciel spoke up "If Claude is your brother then that means he's a demon too?!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel and sighed "Yes, that was kind of the complicated part I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why? Is he dangerous or something?" Ciel said sarcastically and when Sebastian didn't answer, he frowned. "He is dangerous, isn't he? That's why it was a complicated subject, because he's dating my best friend."

Sebastian bit his lip, "yes, I'm sorry, I should have said that the other day and we said no more secrets but I promise I'll explain everything to you later but first I need-"

"Claude is with Alois right now!" Ciel cut him off, taking out his phone. "I need to warn him, he needs to get away from Claude now." Just as Sebastian was about to object, his door opened and William let himself in and everyone froze.

"Hello Sebastian, Grell, are you ready to go?" He spoke as he entered the room and looked at his girlfriend that was leaning against the wall again.

"Yeah." She said slowly moving closer to Will. "Is something wrong? Did I interrupt something?" he asked as he saw that something was upsetting his girlfriend.

"It's nothing, I just found out that my best friend is crazy, saying he's a demon." She said with a laugh, Will looked at her then turned his head to face Sebastian, eyeing him from head to toe before taking Grell by the arm and pushing her behind him.

"I knew it." He said.

"What? Will?" Grell started laughing "Come on, you can't be serious?"

He turned around to look at her and she froze in shock, his facial expression was so serious, he didn't look like he was joking at all.

"What are you?" Sebastian demanded, his voice low as he slowly moved in front of Ciel to protect him too from this potential threat.

"I'm a grim reaper." He said as he readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Well, former grim reaper." Sebastian tilted his head, frowning. He was about to ask something else when Ciel interrupted.

"Okay, no time for talking or discovering new supernatural creatures, I need to warn Alois."

"Ciel, I really think you shouldn't tell hi-"Sebastian sighed when he saw that his boyfriend had already dialed the number and was waiting for Alois to answer.

"He's not answering." Ciel hung up "I know where he is, we need to go get him. Now."

"No." Sebastian said and Ciel raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? You're telling me not to go save my best friend from your dangerous demon brother?" He shook his head not believing his ears.

"He's not in immediate danger Ciel, if Claude wanted to kill Alois he would have done it already, speaking to Grell is more important right now." Sebastian raised his voice, frustrated.

"No, you know what Sebastian? Stay here, talk to Grell all you want, I'm going to get my best friend and make sure he's safe. Don't bother calling me again. You can go to hell." Ciel yelled before walking towards the door, pushing Will out of his way to get out.

"I am hell!"* Sebastian yelled back, angry.

William raised an eyebrow at Sebastian "Are you really going to let your human boyfriend confront your demon brother?" he asked

Sebastian sighed, calming down a little. "Of course not, but you two have to come with me, I'll explain everything to Grell on the way." He said, taking Grell's car keys and rushing down the hall to catch up to his boyfriend.

"Grell, are you okay? Let's go." William said, slowly placing his hand on her shoulder, she pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me." She said lowly before making her way out of Sebastian's dorm room.

Ciel was outside, just about to call an Uber when Sebastian appeared behind him. "Ciel I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'll take you to Alois but please don't go alone." The young Phantomhive looked at Sebastian, he narrowed his eyes at him and sighed. "Very well, you'll be my chauffeur for today, but I'm not forgiving you so easily." He said

"So where is Alois?" Sebastian asked once Grell and Will were standing next to them.

"He's at the cemetery, he goes to visit his brother's grave every year the day after his birthday."


	19. Chapter 18

Alois pushed the gates of the cemetery open, walking inside, Claude following him closely. He walked through the tombstones, to the path that lead to his little brother's tomb and stopped once in front of it. He kneeled in front of it, placing down the flowers that he had bought with Claude before coming.

"Hey Luka, it's me, Alois. Yesterday was my birthday, I wish you could have been here to spend it with me, but I was with Ciel so I wasn't alone." He said with a sad smile before looking over his shoulder and seeing that Claude was nowhere near him, probably wanting to give him privacy but Alois wanted to introduce the older male to his brother, even if he knew that Luka couldn't actually hear him.

"I'm here with my boyfriend Claude, I wish you could have met him, he's amazing. I'm sure you would have loved him and he would have loved you too."

Alois spent some time in front of Luka's grave, talking to him about trivial things he wished he could tell him if he was alive until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It wasn't the first time since he had arrive that he felt it but he ignored it until now, something told him he should answer it. Maybe it was Ciel that needed something and since he would leave soon, maybe he could ask Claude to take him to Ciel's.

He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was in fact Ciel calling.

"Hello?"

 _"Alois, thank god, you need to listen to me carefully, Claude is dangerous, I'm on my way to get you at the cemetery."_

"What are you talking about Ciel?" Alois asked, confused.

 _"I need you to trust me, just get out of there, now."_ The blond could hear the worry urgency in his friend's voice.

Alois felt a presence behind him, surely it was Claude and now because of Ciel's words he was paranoiac, Claude couldn't be dangerous, could he?

"Okay, I-" he felt a strong hand grab his phone away from his hand and ear and Alois turned around just in time to see Claude hang up.

They were halfway there to the cemetery, Grell and Ciel where in the back seat, William in the passenger seat and Sebastian driving. They had been in total silence for most of the ride until Grell couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to whisper to Ciel.

"We should team up and try to get our boyfriends help, they are clearly delirious and we should let them know we'll provide them any kind of support they need and always be there for them but they have to get help."

"They can hear you, and they don't need help. What Sebastian says is true, I've seen it with my own eyes." Ciel kept his eyes on the window, like he had been doing ever since he got in the car.

Grell narrowed her eyes at Ciel, not believing.

"It's true Grell, once we resolve everything with Alois, I'll show you. I know it's hard to believe unless you see it from yourself." Sebastian spoke, looking at his friend from the rear view mirror.

Grell crossed her arms on her chest, before looking at her boyfriend.

"What about you Will? Are you saying you're going to "transform" too?" she huffed

William turned around to look at his girlfriend, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, we grim reapers don't have another appearance."

"Tell me then, you said you retired from being a grim reaper, why?" Grell challenged, wanting to know how much stories her boyfriend could come up with.

"For you. I retired when I fell in love with you. Well, I technically never retired, I just left, I'm a deserter." He said

Grell kept eyeing him suspiciously and was about to ask him something more when Sebastian spoke first.

"Was Grell about to die? Is that how you met her? Grell told me you two met when she was at the hospital. Two years ago, she said she fell, that was a lie, wasn't it?" He asked, his voice calm, never taking his eyes off the road.

Grell flinched as she heard Sebastian's words, two years ago she had tried to kill herself, she woke up in the hospital and that's where she met William.

"You said you were an intern at the hospital." Grell spoke, why hadn't she ever questioned why her boyfriend's job had suddenly changed from supposedly studying to become a doctor to accountant? "I should have known something wasn't right…" She mumbled, mostly to herself.

"To answer to your question Sebastian, yes. Grell was about to die, I was the grim reaper in charge of taking her soul when she'd pass but normally, we grim reapers study the human for a month before the date they are due to die, because there are special occasions where we are allowed to prevent that human's death, for example if they could be useful to humanity." He paused to look at Grell again

"I fell in love with her over the month I observed her, I couldn't let her die so I decided to save her, but I knew I'd be reprimanded for it so I left. I decided to go and meet this human that made me care so much that I'd break rules for her." William turned around as much as he could.

"Grell, please believe me, I didn't want to lie to you about what I am, I was just scared you'd never believe me. I'm not that different from you, I once too killed myself too, when a human kills themselves, they become grim reapers, forced to collect human's souls and be around death all the time as a punishment."

Grell looked at Will, surprised by everything that he said "Then why didn't you just let me die? You would have met me anyway…"

William shook his head "Because being a grim reaper isn't fun! It's a punishment!" He snapped "I would never wish that for anyone." He added, more calmly.

Grell nodded slowly, taking in all the information and decided to stay quiet again, having too many things to process in her mind.

 _ **In 10 minutes, you'll be arriving to your destination,**_ the GPS announced in the speaker, making Ciel look away from the window for a moment before picking up his phone and dialing his friend's number once more.

He waited as it rang once, twice and then…

 _"Hello?"_

"Alois, thank god, you need to listen to me carefully, Claude is dangerous, I'm on my way to get you at the cemetery." Ciel spoke quickly, sitting up straight in his seat.

 _"What are you talking about Ciel?"_

"I need you to trust me, just get out of there, now." Ciel begged, worried.

 _"Okay, I-"_ There were some sounds on the other line and then, nothing.

Ciel looked at his phone and cursed, throwing his iphone on the floor of the car in anger and frustration.

"Fuck! Sebastian I need you to drive faster, Alois is in danger."

The demon eye's met his boyfriend's eye in the rearview mirror and nodded. "Yes, my lord." He said before pushing the pedal and speed up.


End file.
